Noches de adicción
by Hannya Shirakiin
Summary: Porque juntos podían llegar a asesinarse, sin embargo a la lejanía morían por amor. Un amor tan mortífero, tan venenoso y peligroso. YAOI, LEMON, INFIDELIDAD. ¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO 18! ¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO PUBLICADO! CAPÍTULO 18 LISTO.
1. Después del sexo

Aclaraciones.

Combiné algunos detalles de ambas series (Las chicas Superpoderosas y las chicas Superpoderosas Z) para darle sentido a la historia de la banda. Por lo que aquí se encuentran las siguientes aclaraciones.

*Algunos de los miembros poseerán familia. Ya sea creada por mí o tomada de las historias originales.

*La apariencia de la Banda se basa en las chicas Superpoderosas originales, con algunos detalles mejorados para hacerlos más estéticos y agradables. Conforme avancen los capítulos, los aclararé.

*Son verdes porque se tiñeron a sí mismos, no porque posean gangrena.

*Ace y Serpiente ya están en una relación.

Capítulo 1. Después del sexo.

Transcurridos algunos meses después de su última derrota, aquella banda había decidido despojarse de sus patéticas acciones, por lo que tomando cursos extenuantes, todos los integrantes de la pandilla estaban actualizados en cuanto a nivel académico se tratase. Asistían a clases, sin abandonar sus costumbres ciertamente delincuentes. Sin embargo no es que estuviesen intentando ser personas decentes, sino que en sus planes actuales se destacaba uno en el que obviamente necesitarían conocimientos sobre ciencia.

Habían construido un laboratorio en el sótano de un departamento abandonado lejano a la ciudad. En dicha instalación se concentraban en crear algo que quizás nadie habría imaginado; su propia droga. Aquella idea había surgido después de que Ace observase a Serpiente combinar algunos fármacos para tranquilizar a una de las chicas Superpoderosas. A partir de ese momento, los cinco jóvenes ocupaban sus tardes en fabricar inmensas cantidades de aquel polvo verde que vendían a un muy alto precio a los habitantes de Saltadilla. Al no demorar en llegar las ganancias de su producto, Ace decidió que comprarían una bodega la cual habían convertido en su propia guarida secreta y en el nuevo laboratorio. Todo parecía perfecto; la pandilla solía divertirse trabajando con químicos y fármacos, mientras que Ace se encargaba de administrar los ingresos económicos de la banda.

Por las noches cada uno de ellos elegía qué hacer; Billy solía irse a un departamento con Genio, el cual habían adquirido gracias a su nuevo empleo. Dormían, en ocasiones ordenaban comida y molestaban al repartidor de pizzas.

Por su parte Arturo regresaba a su hogar, en el cual se encontraba su dulce progenitora cuidando al resto de sus hijos. Con lo que Ace pagaba a Arturo, él podía encargarse perfectamente de que a su familia no le faltase absolutamente nada, evitando su sufrimiento.

Sin embargo, no todos eran tan apegados a su familia; Serpiente aborrecía pasar las noches en la mansión de su padre al cual había encontrado hace algunos meses, por lo que se quedaba con Ace en aquella guarida. Debido a que Ace no poseía lazos familiares, Serpiente era su única compañía y para ser honesto, la única que necesitaba. En soledad, ambos se entregaban mutuamente a sus deseos más lúbricos, puesto que no era ningún secreto que dichos jóvenes permanecían unidos en un tórrido romance repleto de pasión y lealtad. Sanford había jurado eterna devoción a Ace y éste en agradecimiento le había permitido ingresar a su corazón.

No había secretos entre ambos; poseían el mismo ideal, ideal que Ace había elegido por los dos. Serpiente no poseía ningún problema con ello; su única aspiración era permanecer por siempre con Ace.

Por lo cual, en aquella noche después de haberse entregado a la pasión, ambos jóvenes se encontraban acostados en aquella cama que pertenecía al líder de la Banda. Serpiente se posaba sobre su jefe, mientras que éste le abrazaba por la cintura, estrechando su delgado cuerpo.

—Jefe…— Serpiente pronunció mientras apoyaba su delgado mentón en el pecho de Ace. El líder lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Ace preguntó acariciando ligeramente los suaves cabellos de su amante. Sanford esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y besó el pecho de su jefe.

— ¿Con quién perdiste la virginidad y qué edad tenías?— Los ojos de Ace se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquella entrometida cuestión. ¿Por qué Serpiente querría saber aquello? ¿No era suficiente saber que por ahora y por siempre Sanford sería el único en su vida?

—Bebé, no tienes por qué saber eso…no seas pervertido— Sanford soltó una ligera carcajada al escuchar las palabras de Ace, quien suspiró ante la insolencia de Serpiente. —Tenía quince, fue con una prostituta que pude comprar después de asaltar a siete ancianitas…— Ace confesó ligeramente avergonzado, no obstante su gesto se trastornó al visualizar el rostro celoso de Serpiente.

—No es justo, jefe. Yo tuve mi primera vez contigo. — Lloriqueó descendiendo de la silueta de Ace, quien sonrió mientras presenciaba los celos de Sanford.

—No te obsesiones con esas cosas. Después de todo ahora eres el único— El líder de la banda se inclinó en dirección a Serpiente, besándole un hombro mientras estrechaba su cadera. Serpiente le dedicó una sonrisa amorosa, abrazándole del cuello mientras depositaba besos dulces en la piel del rostro de su jefe.

Era extraño que fuesen tan cariñosos, puesto que ante el resto de la banda, Ace no paraba de abofetear a Serpiente por cualquier estupidez que comentase. No obstante, después de que Sanford le mencionase lo doloroso que era recibir agresiones, Ace simplemente las fingía. No planeaba herir verdaderamente a su novio.

—En la mañana escuché que las súper tontas van a volver a hacer rondas nocturnas por la ciudad. Empiezan mañana así que…es mejor que nos encerremos en el laboratorio antes de las seis. — Serpiente pronunció mientras volvía a montarse en Ace. El jefe de la pandilla estiró su mano hacia la cómoda, sujetó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y la posó sobre el segmento de la sábana que cubría los glúteos de Serpiente. Después de aquello tomó su típico zippo de as.

—Bueno, no hay problema. Les diré a los demás que lleguen a las cinco. Después de todo siempre terminamos a las diez…— Colocó el cigarrillo en la boca de Serpiente, mientras que él mismo se encargó de encenderlo. Después de aquello, lanzó el zippo y sujetó el tabaco entre sus dedos. —Me gusta que huelas a mí, Serpiente— Señaló apretándole los glúteos mientras se dedicaba a fumar. Sanford esbozó una sonrisa enorme, fundiéndose en el aroma del cigarrillo.

—Tú hueles a colonia y a tabaco, a veces a cocaína y cuando sales siempre llegas con un olor muy fuerte a limoncello y fernet. ¿Te gusta que apeste a eso?— Serpiente bromeó mientras visualizaba fumar a su amante, el cual simplemente sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, en realidad sólo si es por mi culpa. Antes de tocarte desprendes un olor muy fuerte a menta y me gusta cuando fumas. Es adictivo tu olor…— Sanford lamió sus propios labios, estirándose un poco para retirar el cigarrillo de los dedos de Ace. Lo acomodó en su boca y le sonrió con aquel largo tubo entre sus dientes.

—Oye, yo encendí eso. Dámelo…— Ace rió ligeramente admirando la sensual silueta de su colega. Sanford era tan travieso que le fascinaba.

—Ven aquí…— En cuanto Copular comprendió a qué se refería su chico, se inclinó hacia él para recibir el humo entre sus labios. Eran dos jóvenes malos, tan coquetos entre ellos, tan traviesos y adictos al tabaco.

—Me gustas, joder. Eres tan adictivo. — Ace se encargó de apagar ese cigarrillo para enseguida sujetar entre sus manos a su novio; lo apretó con insistencia y lamió su cuello.

Otra vez iban a fundirse en el adictivo sexo que les hacía gozar, que les hacía vivir.


	2. Mi héroe

Capítulo 2. Mi héroe.

Ante los ojos de Sanford, Ace era un auténtico héroe. Su héroe.

Cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, ahí estaba Ace para aparentemente solucionar cualquier conflicto; aunque en ocasiones éste empeorase la situación, Serpiente siempre se sentía contento de contar con su jefe. Claro, era sencillo aferrarse a los detalles de amor, era tan fácil sostenerse con aquellas remembranzas repletas de dolor y nostalgia.

Si no hubiese sido por Ace, él ahora estaría muerto.

Podía imaginar fácilmente el escenario en el cual alguna vez se había encontrado. Siendo golpeado por cinco adolescentes repletos de malicia. Serpiente había sido el saco de box de todos aquellos menores situados en ese espantoso orfanato. Al fallecer su madre y desconocer a su padre, Sanford no tuvo ninguna opción más que vivir como un huérfano desde los cinco años. A partir de ese momento nunca consiguió alejarse del acoso de sus compañeros de hogar.

Solía ser molestado todo el tiempo, inclusive cuando paseaba por el parque en busca de ayuda.

Particularmente conseguía memorizar aquel instante en el cual los huérfanos mayores le habían acorralado. Le habían obligado a arrodillarse en el suelo mientras golpeaban su cabeza. Iban a matarlo, eso había jurado en aquel instante. Sin embargo jamás imaginó que le ayudaría aquel joven que permanecía recargado en una resbaladilla mientras fumaba.

Ace D. Copular se había apiadado de aquel niño maltratado y sin dudarlo, se acercó a la multitud de adolescentes hambrientos de sangre. No dudó en sujetar una tapa de un basurero, lanzándola sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos. Lo noqueó enseguida, no obstante aún restaban cuatro.

Y pese a que parecía estar en desventaja, Ace no era ningún tonto. Optó por pelear a muerte con aquellos chicos. Utilizó sus puños, rocas y tapas que encontró en el suelo, hasta acabar con todos ellos. A diferencia de esos acosadores, Ace era un verdadero chico de las calles. Era consciente de cómo defenderse.

Serpiente fue espectador de aquellas acciones con el fin de rescatarlo. No concebía creer que alguien había apostado tanto por él, por su vida. Y pese a que Ace terminó sangrando, con los puños destruidos, rojos por la piel desgarrada y hematomas por toda su cara, Sanford se acercó. Se acercó a abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho.

Ace no lo alejó, sino que lo abrazó con cuidado, prometiéndole que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría mejor ahora; sin pensarlo, se llevó a aquel niño delgado y le propuso que juntos iniciasen una pandilla. Sanford se entusiasmó enseguida y gustoso se unió a Ace.

Nueve y once años. Un niño y un adolescente. Aquellos que se hicieron mejores amigos, colegas y confidentes.

Ace había creído en la vida de Serpiente, se había reflejado en él, se había visto indefenso mucho antes de que pudiese ser consciente de ello y gracias a ello le había salvado. A partir de ese instante se había jurado proteger a ese niño con su vida, pese a que en ocasiones consiguiese desesperarle.

Desde aquel momento eran uno solo, un sólo camino y una sola meta.

Después de aquel acontecimiento, Serpiente se había vuelto indeleblemente leal a Ace. Lo podía seguir durante horas sin cansarse. Había aprendido a escabullirse en lugares pequeños para espiarle, había aprendido a deslizarse a través de grietas para admirarlo, había comprendido que estaba enamorado y jamás podría abandonar sus sentimientos.

Debido a sus traviesas acciones, en más de una ocasión se vio involucrado en problemas. Algunos verdaderamente graciosos, como aquella vez en la cual había cortado la punta de su lengua en dos partes. Por su torpeza había resbalado sobre una botella y ésta terminó por romper su lengua. Lógicamente al no poseer dinero para pagar un hospital, Ace eligió curarle él mismo. Con algunos objetos que había robado, cosió la lengua de Sanford, no obstante no tuvo idea de cómo unirla de nuevo, por lo que la dejó en dos segmentos simulando la lengua de una serpiente. Por aquel acontecimiento, Serpiente no conseguía pronunciar correctamente las palabras, ocasionando que el mismo Ace le apodase de aquella forma que ahora se le conocía; Serpiente.

Y no le desagradaba, de hecho se sentía honrado. Estaba contento de ser el experimento de su jefe. De haber sido transformado por él.

Después de aquello, a Ace se le ocurrió la gran idea de utilizar pintura en aerosol para teñir su piel de verde. Fueron tantas ocasiones en las cuales se pintaron que un día prácticamente fue imposible retirar la tinta de sus cuerpos. Incluso si tomaban diez duchas diarias, la pintura no se iba, por lo que supusieron que esa sería su característica a partir de ese momento.

Se autonombraron la Banda Gangrena y unieron a más niños como ellos; niños sin familia, sin amor. Niños desesperados por una familia.

Sí, Ace era un verdadero héroe para todos los integrantes de la pandilla. Ace siempre estaba ahí para ellos, incluso si perpetuamente aparentaba no importarle absolutamente nada. Copular era el padre de aquella extraña familia que habían desarrollado y Sanford lo admiraba tanto que en ocasiones en su imaginación le plasmaba con una capa digna de un ídolo. Porque aunque no pudiese volar ni poseyese poderes, Ace era un héroe. Su verdadero súper poderoso.


	3. Gracias a él

**Una vez más estoy aquí, sin embargo esta vez pretendiendo agradecer el primer y único comentario de esta historia. Gracias usuario Aaly, por disponer de tu tiempo para comentar mi fanfic. Ambicionaba mencionar que claramente habrá un capítulo en el cual Serpiente sienta celos de Bellota; es inevitable puesto que Bellota estuvo con Ace así que 7u7…**

 **Por cierto, Sanford sí es un hombre. Tanto en las Chicas súper poderosas, como en las Súper Poderosas Z. No obstante en el doblaje fuera de Japón lo interpretaron como mujer puesto que lo consideraron indebido por su apariencia y comportamiento; al menos algo así leí.**

 **En fin, agradezco infinitamente que te haya gustado esta historia ewe, ciertamente me emociona demasiado.**

 **Sin más qué aludir, les presento el tercer capítulo.**

Capítulo 3. Gracias a él.

En la sociedad en la cual vivían, era habitual y admisible repudiar a un grupo de adolescentes por su comportamiento, por su vestimenta y su color de piel. Absolutamente nadie interrumpía sus actividades cotidianas para imaginar cuál era la historia de cada uno de aquellos muchachos, aquellos que dedicaban sus días a sobrevivir ante el calvario de las calles y el abandono. Nadie comprendía que habían sufrido, que si hubiesen conseguido elegir su camino, quizás no habrían optado por aquél tan torcido y amargo.

No, nadie concebía comprender a la Banda Gangrena. Eran considerados monstruos indeseables por los ciudadanos de Saltadilla. La mayoría de aquellos habitantes aspiraban jamás volver a mirarlos merodear por los callejones de la localidad, sin embargo detrás de aquellas acciones ilícitas y sonrisas macabras, existían personas con un pasado espantoso, aquél que les había indicado que no existía el sol para todos.

Dentro de aquella banda de jóvenes, Sanford D. Ingleberry era distinguido por poseer un gesto burlón, obedecer a su jefe sin siquiera cuestionarle y por molestar a los pequeños niños que jugaban en el parque. Sí, tan desagradable como inútil. En la banda podía liderar sin problemas cuando Ace hacía falta, siempre procurando meditar sobre lo que preferiría su adorado jefe. Lo honoraba demasiado que aquel comportamiento comenzó a inquietar a los integrantes de la pandilla.

Ninguno se explicaba por qué Sanford era tan obediente, sólo Ace, quien conocía perfectamente el pasado de aquel muchacho. Era consciente de que el padre de Serpiente era un hombre adinerado, el cual sin remordimiento alguno había abandonado a una de sus amantes de clase baja. Aquella dama se enfrentó al mundo con un niño en su vientre, dispuesta a dar su vida por él. Serpiente nació saludable, sin embargo debido a las insalubres condiciones del parto y la pobreza extrema en la cual vivían, la mujer enfermó y murió. Sanford fue desamparado en un orfanato cuando sólo poseía cinco años de edad y desde entonces creció solo y sin amor, hasta que conoció a Ace.

El líder de la banda era incapaz de asimilar el hecho de que el progenitor de su mejor amigo fuese un cobarde. Ambicionaba encontrarle con el propósito de reunirlo con Sanford, no obstante imaginaba que para Serpiente aquello resultaría realmente perturbador. Por ello, prefirió aventurarse sin compañía. Buscó por la ciudad entera, deambuló por las orillas de la localidad, perdiéndose por cuatro días exactos en los cuales no dirigió señal alguna a su banda. Estaba decidido a desafiar a aquel adulto inhumano.

Demoró en finalizar su búsqueda; había encontrado a aquel patán cuando Serpiente ya poseía una vida resulta gracias a la venta de droga fabricada por la pandilla. Cuando Serpiente ya no lo necesitaba porque tenía Ace, cuando Sanford ya conocía el amor verdadero y ya no requería de la atención de una persona mayor para sentirse orientado. Ingleberry ya había formado su propia identidad y no estaba dispuesto a romperla de ninguna manera, no obstante Copular ya había comenzado aquella gestión y al estar inmensamente cerca de su objetivo, no retrocedió. Confrontó a aquel hombre que había abandonado a Sanford; curiosamente el caballero le había recibido respetuosamente, aceptando encontrarse con Serpiente.

A base de engaños, Serpiente fue llevado a la mansión de su progenitor. Pese a que el encuentro fue ácido, padre e hijo convivieron. El padre de Sanford prometió responsabilidad, misma que Serpiente rechazó. No deseaba nada que fuese de aquel varón, sin embargo de algo estaba realmente consciente; Ace se había esforzado por él, por su bienestar y aquello era tan magnífico que lo atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

Gracias a Ace, Serpiente consiguió cerrar un capítulo desagradable de su existencia; estaba más que convencido que su identidad estaba con la Banda Gangrena, con la delincuencia y por supuesto, con Ace.

Porque gracias a él se había conocido a sí mismo y estaba totalmente convencido de que amaba a ese hombre con toda su existencia.

Gracias a Ace, dormía en paz. Gracias a Ace, Serpiente conseguía respirar tranquilo.

Gracias a él, lo encontró. Encontró su camino.


	4. Él no es un santo

Capítulo 4. Él no es un santo.

Al anochecer se encontraban juntos; unidos como amantes, amando cada rincón de la piel ajena que los enloquecía. Tan acoplados a aquel tórrido romance, que en ocasiones Serpiente olvidaba que Ace no era ningún santo.

Existían aquellas noches de amargura en las cuales no conseguía vislumbrar al jefe de la pandilla atravesar la puerta del departamento. Existían aquellas madrugadas en las cuales Sanford no concebía dormir puesto que su mente no se detenía de imaginar a Ace en diversos escenarios prohibidos para un hombre con compromisos. Y no es que desconfiara de él, claro que no. Sino que era consciente de que Copular era individualista, en ocasiones realmente egoísta. Sanford sabía que el corazón de Ace le pertenecía, sin embargo su cuerpo no.

Para Ace, el sexo y el amor eran autónomos. Lograba obtener sexo y no involucrar sus sentimientos, así como también conseguía amar y entregarse en su totalidad. No obstante la fidelidad era un término que se negaba a aceptar, al menos carnalmente. Serpiente le fascinaba, jamás había estado con alguien que le encendiese tanto como él, no obstante en aquellas noches de visita al bar, Ace concluía tan ahogado en alcohol que no conseguía evitar enredarse con alguna mujer.

Y era consciente de que era un idiota, un descarado y un patán. Sabía perfectamente que sus acciones no gozaban de excusas, sin embargo Sanford le admitía así; eran delincuentes, chicos malos. En aquel estilo de vida no existían las reglas y ambos se aceptaban con toda aquella mierda que ostentaban desde su infancia.

Ace no era ningún santo. Sanford tampoco lo era y sus defectos también resultaban injuriosos ante los ojos de la sociedad que se hacía llamar normal.

Día tras día, Sanford proporcionaba su alma entera en aquella relación, por lo cual se sentía satisfecho con ello y aunque los celos le devorasen al saber de su amante con otra persona, era consciente de que él no carecía de cualidades. Sanford sabía y presumía de ser el favorito de Ace y el único que permanecía en su corazón. El resto de personas tan sólo persistían una noche y al amanecer se evaporaban. Copular era el culpable de ello, Serpiente lo reconocía, mas era un idiota que perdonaba cada error de su jefe. Después de todo, Serpiente amaba a Ace y aquello era más fuerte que su amor propio.

Las relaciones en el mundo criminal podían ser tóxicas, conseguían ser mortales, no obstante también eran adictivas, calientes y totalmente satisfactorias. Las relaciones en la ilegalidad eran como la droga, tan peligrosas y a la vez tan placenteras que ninguno de ellos evitaba amarse hasta la muerte, hasta la autodestrucción


	5. Bellota

**Aquí vienen mis aclaraciones de nuevo xD.**

 **En este fanfic Ace tiene 21 años y Sanford 19 (está por cumplir los 20). Respeté la diferencia de edad entre ambos personajes, sin embargo a las chicas las aumenté a la edad de 16. Mis razones son obvias xD Bellota sería una niña si permaneciese con su edad original y no es mi idea hacer lolicon ya que se aproxima una problemática muy fuerte e involucra a Bellota.**

 **En fin, prosigo con el capítulo uwu.**

Capítulo 5. Bellota.

Sanford aborrecía acompañar a Ace al club nocturno; visualizarlo tomar alcohol mientras galanteaba con aquellas mujeres que parecían fascinadas ante la presencia del líder de la Banda Gangrena. Se suponía que ambos sólo asistirían a entregar personalmente la mercancía al dueño del establecimiento clandestino, sin embargo aquello se trastornó a una noche atroz para Serpiente. Reconocía que Ace le amaba, no obstante no comprendía cómo su jefe podía involucrarse sexualmente con otras personas mientras le juraba amor al único individuo que le había apoyado desde el primer momento en el cual se vislumbraron.

En ocasiones Serpiente se percibía tan idiota, idiota por permitir que ese hombre jugase de aquella manera tan maligna.

Justamente aquella noche Sanford asumía resignarse ante la escena frente a sus ojos; Ace rodeado de mujeres mientras jugaba a las cartas con algunos delincuentes de otras bandas. Aquellos apostadores bebían mientras las bailarinas acariciaban sus torsos o besaban sus rostros. Todos parecían tan cómodos, sin embargo Serpiente no estaba convencido de sentirse de aquella manera; era doloroso visualizar a su novio con otras personas. Y pese a que odiase aquello, Ace jamás cambiaría, de aquello estaba seguro.

Sanford sorbió su bebida con lentitud, admirando a lo lejos a su jefe. Los brillantes ojos amarillos del muchacho no se apartaban de la silueta de su infiel amante, sin embargo consiguió distraerse cuando aquella silueta femenina ingresó al club. Le sorprendió encontrarse con una persona como ella en un lugar así. Bellota, Bellota Utonium había entrado. Era cierto que aquella muchacha ya no se ocupaba íntegramente de combatir el crimen, puesto que siempre había sido la más rebelde de aquellas tres niñas, no obstante jamás se le había visto visitar algún lugar como ése.

Sanford estaba tan confundido que no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada. Bellota parecía determinada, hasta que finalmente llegó a su objetivo; Ace. En cuanto Copular la miró, detuvo su juego de cartas y se levantó de su asiento. Le indicó con una mano que fuesen a sentarse lejos de aquel grupo de hombres y ambos comenzaron a caminar en busca de privacidad.

Aquella escena fue ciertamente sorprendente y dolorosa para Sanford; Ace jamás le había mencionado que se encontraría con Bellota aquella noche, mucho menos que ambos tenían asuntos por hablar. El vaso resbaló de su mano, cayendo directamente para terminar destruido en el suelo. No obstante el ruido no fue suficiente motivo para provocar que Sanford reaccionase; continuaba tan asombrado y destruido. ¿Qué clase de asuntos poseían esos dos? ¿Por qué Ace no le había hablado de su amistad con la súper poderosa? ¿Acaso Ace lo hacía a propósito?

Los celos le invadieron y por supuesto, le derrotaron. Habían dominado a Serpiente, por lo cual no dudó en acercarse a la misma mesa en la cual se encontraba su jefe y aquella muchacha. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cercano a ambos, se decidió a hablar, no obstante Ace se adelantó. La expresión de Copular lucía bastante flemática, mientras que Bellota realizaba algunas muecas de disgusto ante la presencia de Serpiente.

—Serpiente, puedes irte. Tu trabajo de hoy finalizó. Voy a quedarme con Bellota esta noche. — Las palabras de Ace fueron como puñaladas en el corazón de Sanford, quien exhibía un gesto colmado de seriedad fingida. No mencionó absolutamente nada, no era necesario; bastaba con admirar la sonrisa burlona de aquella muchacha, era suficiente con percatarse de que Ace ya ni siquiera le miraba.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar; estaba apresurándose a la salida, no le interesó golpear algunos hombros con el objetivo de pasar. Y al llegar a la puerta, percibió el frío de las calles oscuras en soledad. El alumbrado público parecía estar imperfecto en aquellos callejones y el silencio de la noche era tan inmenso.

Serpiente siempre había sido la clase de persona que escogía reservar sus sentimientos; habitualmente no lloraba ni ejecutaba gestos más allá de las sonrisas tan siniestras que solía presumir, no obstante verdaderamente sus emociones permanecían reprimidas en el fondo de su corazón. Era complicado percatarse de su tristeza y aquello le resultaba bastante cómodo de cierta forma, puesto que no tenía por qué dar explicaciones.

La tristeza de Sanford se plasmaba en la dependencia que solía tener hacia Ace, aquellas sonrisas falsas que presentaba cada día y por supuesto, en la hipócrita maldad que transmitía desde su adolescencia.

Miró al cielo en su total oscuridad con aquella expresión indiferente que encubría todos sus temores; cerró sus ojos bajo las estrellas y permitió que algunas lágrimas mojasen la fría piel de su rostro. Su cara continuaba manifestando seriedad, sin embargo sus brillantes ojos amarillos permanecían enrojecidos por el viento y el llanto.

Suspiró y enseguida miró hacia el suelo, comenzando a caminar en dirección al parque. No estaba dispuesto a exponer su fragilidad otra vez, sin embargo la herida estaba hecha y obviamente demoraría en cerrar.

Incluso si llovía, si nevaba o amanecía, Sanford permanecería en aquella banca de madera hasta que sus ojos secasen, su sonrisa volviese y su corazón se tranquilizase.


	6. Ellas no son yo

Capítulo 6. Ellas no son yo.

Bajo aquel árbol, Sanford conseguía ocultar aquellas lágrimas que rodaban por sus gélidas mejillas. En ocasiones se sentía tan hastiado de vislumbrar a Ace junto a numerosas mujeres, de mirarlo ahogado en alcohol mientras besaba a aquellas damas que no poseían culpa alguna en aquel escenario de infidelidad. Ace era el desleal, Ace era quien fallaba, Ace era quién poseía un compromiso y Sanford estaba consciente de aquello, por lo cual no concebía realizar un escándalo ante aquellas mujeres. No obstante cuando finalmente se decidía a enfrentar a Copular, su valor descendía a través de su silueta, esfumándose perpetuamente.

Quizás jamás conseguía expresar sus emociones puesto que su amor era mucho más grande que cualquier situación en la cual pudiese resultar herido, quizás no lograba mencionar aquello que le incomodaba pues Ace era su primer y único amor, tal vez no podía hablar porque era él quien no se apreciaba ni valoraba. Porque amaba tanto a Ace, que podía confirmar una sola situación sin necesidad de dudar; ellas no eran él.

Ellas no amaban a Ace tanto como Sanford lo hacía, ellas no conseguían sobrellevar los arrebatos de ira como Serpiente lograba hacerlo todos los días. Ellas jamás podrían entregar su corazón a alguien como Ace, mucho menos permitirle pasar por encima de sí mismas para que él consiguiese alcanzar sus objetivos, no obstante Ingleberry por supuesto que consentía aquello e inclusive lo aplaudía; era un fiel seguidor de toda acción que su novio realizase, sin ser relevante si era el mismo Serpiente quien acabase perdiendo absolutamente todo.

Sanford era consciente de que era la única persona en el mundo que conocía perfectamente a Ace D. Copular. Poseía el conocimiento de que Ace no era dueño de aquella personalidad que solía manifestar día con día; Ace era mucho más que eso y Serpiente era el único que podía corroborarlo. Lejos de sus infidelidades, de su prepotencia y actitudes tóxicas, Ace era un hombre pacífico, afectivo y protector. Un varón capaz de sacrificarlo todo por el bien de su banda, pese a que actuase como un idiota la mayor parte del día.

Nadie era capaz de percatarse de lo bueno que podía resultar Ace, de sus sentimientos puros que solía ocultar bajo una máscara de arrogancia y malicia. Definitivamente nadie podía comprenderlo, sólo Sanford y aquello reafirmaba su teoría; esas chicas no eran como él. Jamás lo serían.

No importaba cuán hermosas pudiesen ser, cuán agradables resultasen ante Ace; era fácil actuar de aquella manera cuando jamás habían gozado de una pelea con el jefe de la banda Gangrena, cuando sólo una noche habían sido capaces de recostar sus cabezas en el pecho de Ace, cuando jamás le habían escuchado gritar lleno de ira. Ellas jamás tolerarían inmensas faltas de respeto y aquello era admirable, sin embargo en la dependiente cabeza de Sanford, Ace era perfecto y tolerar sus horribles actitudes era parte de su tormentoso noviazgo.

Sanford internamente se cuestionaba si ellas amaban tanto a Ace como él, si le hacían sentir querido y lo único relevante. Serpiente no era capaz de asimilar que otra persona pudiese ser tan fiel a Ace como él lo era. Sin embargo también se preguntaba si alguna vez Ace respondería sus llamadas en la madrugada cuando éste no llegaba a casa, si Ace sería tan valiente de admitir frente al mundo que ambos poseían una relación. Sanford verdaderamente ambicionaba saber si en aquellas noches en las cuales Ace estaba con otra persona, éstas le hacían reír, si miraban más allá de los rumores que circulaban alrededor de la persona de Copular; Serpiente anhelaba saber si aquellas mujeres eran conscientes de la relación que Ace poseía con él, si ellas aceptarían tan sencillamente que Ace era un homosexual que las utilizaba para aparentar una orientación que no poseía, para aparentar ser un eterno chico malo.

Porque Serpiente también reconocía que Ace no se aceptaba a sí mismo; siempre pretendía lucir como un delincuente genérico, repleto de mujeres mientras dedicaba sus noches a beber alcohol. Ace no conseguía asimilar que gustase de un hombre al punto de no poder retirarlo de sus pensamientos. Quizás por aquellos motivos sus acciones resultaban tan hirientes para Sanford, porque mientras el mismo Ace no obtuviese aprobación hacia su persona, jamás podría entregar su corazón completamente.

Sin embargo definitivamente quién permitía todo aquel maltrato era Sanford, quien no se consideraba competente para poner límites al comportamiento inadecuado de su novio. Quizás porque tenía miedo de perderle, tenía miedo de jamás verlo otra vez, tenía miedo de mirarle alejarse.

Como siempre, Sanford mostraba miedo, miedo a que Ace no lo amase tanto como él amaba a Ace.


	7. No será tan fácil

Capítulo 7. No será tan fácil.

No había visualizado a Sanford desde aquella noche en la cual le había echado del bar, ni siquiera por la mañana en el departamento que ambos compartían, por lo que Ace se encontraba ciertamente desconcertado; el comportamiento de Serpiente estaba tornándose evidentemente extraño.

Era momento de permanecer en el laboratorio para preparar la droga que se vendería durante la próxima semana, no obstante continuaba desaparecido el único que conocía perfectamente el procedimiento; Serpiente. Ace comenzaba a exasperarse puesto que aborrecía que la banda involucrase sus emociones con el trabajo, estaba decidido en proporcionarle una reprimenda a su novio.

El resto de los integrantes de la banda miraban con atención a Ace; un movimiento errado y factiblemente éste acabaría asesinándolos introduciéndoles un tubo de ensayo por la nariz. Ellos eran conscientes de que entre Ace y Sanford existía una relación mucho más allá que cualquier amistad, sin embargo la banda optaba por no mencionarlo puesto que respetaban de cierta forma la vida privada de Ace.

Todos permanecían en sus respectivas sillas de laboratorio, no obstante se inquietaron ligeramente en cuanto escucharon la puerta abrirse; giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la entrada, encontrándose con la silueta de Serpiente. Ace frunció el ceño, fulminándolo con la mirada bajo sus gafas de sol.

Sanford caminaba despacio, como si no estuviese involucrado en un conflicto, y sin brindarle relevancia al resto de sus compañeros, depositó su bolso en uno de los casilleros del laboratorio.

—Oye, idiota. ¿Quién te crees para llegar una hora después? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Mierda? Hace una hora que debimos haber empezado, estúpido. Ponte la bata y a trabajar…— Ace ya había comenzado a insultarlo, no obstante Sanford ignoraba sus comentarios. Con serenidad había tomado su bata, deslizándola a través de sus brazos para proseguir a abotonarla. Estas acciones ocasionaron que Ace se fastidiase aún más; era inaudito que Sanford poseyese tanto descoco.

—Idiota, te estoy hablando…

—Y yo te escucho, pero no quiero hablar contigo. Haré tu estúpida mercancía, así que deja de joder. — El resto de la banda, incluyendo a Ace, habían terminado bastante asombrados con el comportamiento de Serpiente; aquellas palabras ácidas que había brindado eran ciertamente inusuales. Sanford jamás actuaba de aquella forma, mucho menos respondía a los insultos de Ace, solamente atinaba a disculparse. —Y si ya terminaron de mirarme como imbéciles, me voy al sótano…— No obstante antes de que Ingleberry pudiese marcharse, Ace ya le había sujetado del brazo; un agarre infaliblemente fuerte.

— ¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera, Serpiente?...— Los ojos de Ace expresaban un increíble malestar que podía atravesar aquellas gafas oscuras, sin embargo Sanford lo miraba con una penetrante frialdad que manifestaba la ausencia de temor ante las palabras de su jefe.

—Escúchame, Ace. No quiero hablar contigo, sólo voy a trabajar y ya…— Con aquella cercanía, Copular por fin fue capaz de percatarse de lo irritados que se hallaban los ojos de su novio. ¿Había estado llorando? Indudablemente sí, lo conocía perfectamente; Serpiente solía esconderse cuando rompía en llanto, y a decir verdad cuando lloraba lo hacía durante horas. Ace lo soltó con duda, apartando su mano con lentitud, provocando que Serpiente terminase el contacto de manera brusca.

Estando lejos de su novio, Ingleberry se dirigió al sótano del laboratorio. Ya no quería ver a Ace, no por ahora. Estaba verdaderamente herido desde aquella noche en el bar y esta vez no consideraría perdonarle tan sencillamente. Ya estaba hastiado de tener que sobrellevar aquella infidelidad.

Ace suspiró, estaba convencido de que Serpiente estaba enfadado y aquello también le hacía enojar; miró a los integrantes de la banda y les hizo una señal para que se mantuviesen en silencio. No estaba de humor para soportar sus comentarios idiotas y quizás no lo estaría mañana si Serpiente no le perdonaba.


	8. No voy a cambiar

Capítulo 8. No voy a cambiar.

Habían transcurrido seis horas; Billy, Arturo y Genio ya se habían marchado, no obstante Serpiente y Ace continuaban en aquel laboratorio. Mientras Sanford se encargaba de supervisar que la droga estuviese empaquetada correctamente, el líder de la banda lo miraba con atención; necesitaba saber por qué su novio estaba tan enfadado con él.

Ace carraspeó, encogiéndose de hombros; era momento de enfrentar a Sanford, no obstante aún no planificaba cómo hacerlo. Tan sólo le vislumbraba caminar alrededor de la mercancía.

—Serpiente…— Le llamó con intención de gozar una conversación tranquila, sin embargo el aludido no respondió. —Serpiente, no tengo idea de qué te sucede sin embargo quiero saberlo…

Sanford suspiró, depositando en una mesa aquellas pequeñas bolsas con droga. Miró a Ace y se frotó las sienes; era obvio que su novio era demasiado idiota para percatarse de que Sanford no estaba enojado, sino herido.

—Ace…es inaudito que me cuestiones eso. — Ingleberry por fin habló, provocando que incrementase la confusión de Ace.

— ¿Inaudito? No es inaudito, deberías decirme. — El líder de la banda situó sus gafas sobre su cabeza, mirando firmemente a su novio.

Sanford frunció el ceño cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos; era increíble, Ace realmente era un idiota. Suspiró, pretendiendo evitar el llanto que se aproximaba.

—Estuviste con Bellota anoche y no sólo eso; me echaste del bar como si fuera un simple empleado tuyo. Jamás me habías tratado con tan poco respeto. Antes al menos no me ordenabas nada frente a tus amantes…pero ayer te pasaste…simplemente te excediste…— La voz de Serpiente se quebró por un momento, obligándole a callar. No aspiraba mostrarse endeble, no esta vez. Necesitaba desafiar a Ace, decirle que estaba hastiado de tolerar tanta impudicia.

Copular alzó una ceja con innegable extrañeza.

— ¿De qué hablas? Sólo estás así porque era Bellota y desde hace años has estado celoso de ella. No seas idiota, Serpiente. Es una más como todas…

— ¡Y precisamente me cansé de eso! De todas…de todo eso…— Serpiente le interrumpió alzando la voz; escuchar a Ace hablar con demasiado cinismo le hacía daño. —Quiero mi lugar como tu novio, que dejes de acostarte con todas esas chicas, que me quieras sólo a mí, que…— Las palabras encolerizadas de Sanford indujeron a que éste mismo terminase en llanto; su rostro había comenzado a humedecer, no obstante lejos de conmover a Ace, éste gruñó.

— ¿Es en serio? Tú no puedes ser más idiota. Tú sabes que sólo te quiero a ti, que ellas son sólo diversión. Nadie ocupa tu lugar y te respeto. — Pero no era suficiente. Serpiente quería más, quería que Ace fuese sólo suyo.

Con una mano en el rostro ocultando sus lágrimas, Sanford negó con la cabeza. Miraba que Ace se avecinaba al sitio en el cual se encontraba, no obstante prefirió retroceder antes que sentir las manos de ese infiel.

— ¡No, Ace! No quiero más mentiras. Yo quiero que estemos sólo tú y yo. Que dejes de acostarte con otras personas…por favor…— Aunque llorase, aunque renegase una y otra vez, aquel hombre cruel no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Serpiente estaba en la pared, recargado como si no quisiese tocarlo. Ace apretó los puños, derribando toda la mercancía de una de las mesas.

—Esto es lo que soy. No cambiaré por ti ni por tus patéticos celos— Palabras tan injuriosas que consiguieron romper la única muralla de esperanza que permanecía en Sanford; inclusive sus manos bajaron sin fuerza, mientras que sus lágrimas incrementaron en tan sólo un segundo.

Ace era ácido, Ace era malvado y él lo sabía. Ace era la persona más traicionera que existía en el mundo, independientemente de los sentimientos nobles que poseyese.

El joven serpentino miró fijamente a su novio, el cual ahora poseía un semblante distante e indiferente. Ni siquiera los ojos afligidos de Sanford fueron capaces de sosegar la dura armadura de Ace, quien le lanzó un anillo en la cara; su anillo de promesa.

—Vete a la mierda, Serpiente. Terminamos. Más te vale aparecer mañana aquí mismo que sigues trabajando para mí, inútil niñita…— Tan sencillo, tan hiriente. Las palabras de Ace simulaban ser puñales sobre el corazón de Sanford.

Porque al final él tenía razón; Serpiente amaba más a Ace de lo que él amaba a Sanford. Serpiente siempre había sido leal, entregado, el único que había respetado su pacto de permanecer juntos por la eternidad, de ser un mismo camino la prioridad más grande que pudiesen tener. Porque al final, Ace era individualista y Serpiente infinitamente dependiente.

Ace le dio la espalda, abandonando el laboratorio, mientras que Sanford cubría su rostro para llorar. Porque estaba tan herido que permanecía en el suelo, arrodillado y sin ganas. Sin más razones.

La puerta se cerró, así como concluyó aquella relación que había sido el soporte de Sanford, su único soporte por años.

En el oscuro callejón, Ace encendió un cigarrillo conforme avanzaba bajo la lluvia, así como percibía el arrepentimiento tras sus palabras.

Y el laboratorio se inundó en el llanto de Sanford, quien sujetaba fuertemente el anillo que alguna vez perteneció a Ace.

Porque si no podía cambiar, entonces tampoco podría amarlo. Porque si Serpiente no era el único, habrían cien más, cien más que nunca lograrían ser como él y aquello Ace lo sabía.


	9. Irreemplazable

Capítulo 9. Irreemplazable.

Habían transcurrido un par de días después de la ruptura de Sanford y Ace; lamentablemente antes de que Ace supiese retractarse, Serpiente había decidido abandonar el departamento que solían compartir. Se había llevado absolutamente todas sus pertenencias, no obstante había preferido renunciar a las fotografías junto a Ace; ya no las quería, ya no las podía ver. Le dolía imaginar que había concluido aquella vida en la cual solían estar juntos. Le lastimaba no verse más al lado de aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

Sin siquiera dudarlo se había instalado en un nuevo departamento lejano a la vivienda de Ace, sin embargo continuaban encontrándose en el laboratorio, aunque apenas cruzaban palabras. Ni siquiera se miraban, no se tocaban y lo peor es que ninguno portaba aquel anillo de promesa que se habían obsequiado.

Ahora la situación era distinta; sólo poseían una relación laboral, la cual no era precisamente amistosa. Billy, Arturo y Genio preferían evitarles, puesto que se percataban de que ambos estaban comportándose como si fuesen enemigos. Aquello estaba destruyendo a la banda Gangrena, sin embargo ninguno de los integrantes se atrevía a hablar sobre el tema.

Justamente aquella noche de sábado era el momento de entregar la mercancía al club nocturno perteneciente a Él. Usualmente Ace asistía acompañado de Sanford; acudir junto a sus demás compañeros era como elegir el suicido, puesto que no eran demasiado obedientes e inclusive los consideraba ciertamente incompetentes para ese tipo de asuntos.

Ace se sentía particularmente exacerbado, el estar a solas con Serpiente provocaba que su estómago se revolviese; era dificultoso estar junto a aquella persona a la cual le había destruido el corazón, además el mismo Ace percibía que Sanford se comportaba mucho más torpe y afligido que de costumbre. A Copular también le dolía, no obstante no estaba dispuesto a retractarse. Su orgullo era inmenso y quizás aún no estaba capacitado para asumir que su amor por Sanford era más grande de lo que imaginaba.

Tragó saliva, acomodándose las gafas; era ahora o nunca. Miró a Serpiente, el cual permanecía en una de las sillas, aparentemente jugando con un tubo de ensayo; lucía tan indefenso, tan solitario y triste. Aquella imagen resultó dolorosa para Ace.

—Serpiente, vamos al club. — No obstante pese a que pretendió que sus palabras se percibiesen suaves, se escucharon severas como una orden. Sanford soltó el tubo de ensayo y se dirigió a las cajas que se conservaban acondicionadas en una esquina del laboratorio.

—Billy, ¿me ayudas?— La voz de Serpiente era dócil; siseaba con una tranquilidad abrumadora. Posiblemente porque estaba lastimado.

William decidió obedecer, cargando todas aquellas cajas en sus brazos fuertes y regordetes. Pero Ace no conseguía transmitir correctamente sus emociones y visualizar a Serpiente ignorarle le parecía impertinente. Frunció el ceño y se levantó de su asiento.

—Vete, Billy. Tu trabajo es empacar. Serpiente, carga las cajas tú. No seas holgazán. — La voz hostil de Ace provocó que Serpiente apretase los puños. Estaba hastiado de soportar el resentimiento de Ace, puesto que en los últimos días éste sólo abusaba del trabajo de Sanford para perjudicarle. Billy se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

—Jefe, Serpiente es muy delgado. No puede levantar todas las cajas. — Incluso el tonto de la banda podía advertir de aquella situación, induciendo a que acrecentase la rabia de Ace.

—No me interesa y tú no te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden. Andando, Serpiente. Esas cajas no se cargan solas. — Billy no era el tipo de persona que se involucraba en altercados, por lo cual se marchó, no sin antes disculparse con Sanford, dedicándole una mirada repleta de compasión.

Sanford se mordió el labio inferior; era increíble como un día podían amarlo y al otro desecharlo como basura para después profanar su condición de empleado.

Sin mencionar palabra alguna, se inclinó pretendiendo sujetar una de las pesadas cajas, no obstante no lo consiguió. Eran tan inmensas que le ocasionaba dolor cargarlas.

Aquella escena era contradictoria para Ace; se regocijaba al ver sufrir a Sanford, sin embargo también le lastimaba. Provocaba que se odiase a sí mismo. No quería dañarle, no obstante no podía evadir hacerlo. Era como si estuviese desquitándose por aquella discusión en la cual terminó su relación. Quizás porque esperaba que fuese Sanford quien se disculpase, siendo consciente de que él era el equivocado.

—Jefe, no puedo. — Serpiente mencionó en voz baja. Su apariencia delgada y ciertamente delicada le evidenciaba fácilmente, no podía cargar una caja así.

—Sí puedes, hazlo. — Y aunque Ace intentaba decirle que suspendiese la actividad, sus palabras mencionaban otra indicación. Era tan difícil ser sincero.

Una vez más Sanford aspiró levantar la mercancía, sin embargo terminó cayéndose en el suelo.

Al visualizar aquello, los ánimos de socorrerle ascendieron por la silueta de Ace, no obstante Billy se había adelantado, consiguiendo poner de pie al joven serpentino. Ace no dijo más, se dio media vuelta y se confinó en el baño del laboratorio. Estaba brindándoles la oportunidad de hacer trampa, de que Billy subiese las cajas al automóvil.

Porque ante Copular, Serpiente continuaba siendo un niño y mirarle de aquella forma tan lacerada le recordaba aquella vez en la cual se habían encontrado por primera vez. Entonces ¿por qué persistía en perjudicar a la persona que amaba? ¿Por qué no conseguía sacarlo de sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué Serpiente no le pedía perdón? ¿Por qué esperaba aquello sabiendo que era él quien se había equivocado?

Se recargó en la puerta del baño, cerrando sus ojos con resignación. No podía evadir desquitarse, pero le atormentaba hacerlo. Era un sentimiento confuso, arbitrario y doloroso. Tan sólo quería estar con Sanford una vez más, no obstante era consciente de que aquello no sucedería si no pedía perdón.

No era lo mismo acostarse con Bellota o con cualquier otra mujer, no era igual sentir la cercanía de aquellas damas cuando él buscaba el contacto de Serpiente; su piel, sus manos y sus labios, era aquello lo que requería y lo que más le llenaba. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo? Quizás porque Serpiente no era igual a otro ser en la Tierra; él era especial, tenía algo que los demás jamás poseerían. Serpiente era como una droga, respirar a su lado era como oler la menta fresca, inhalar cocaína y volar en lo más alto.

Sanford era incomparable, tan insuperable y sublime que le obligaba a afirmar una sola situación; Serpiente era irreemplazable.


	10. Ver lejos de Ace

**Una vez más antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer los comentarios del usuario Aaly. En realidad me conforta saber que te gustó el tercer capítulo. Los primeros cuatro los escribí para dar una introducción a la historia y dar a conocer un poco del pasado de los chicos.**

 **Ciertamente es triste que adolescentes hayan sufrido tanto y por consecuencia manifiesten un comportamiento inadecuado, sin embargo considero que esto es habitual en los chicos que han carecido de cariño; son crueles desde pequeños y es muy lamentable.**

 **Obviamente esto ocasiona que confundan sus sentimientos, como en el caso de Serpiente, quien en esta historia es extremadamente dependiente de Ace, por lo que sufrirá bastante.**

 **Mi intención con este fanfiction es dar a conocer todas las caras de una relación tóxica en la cual sí existe el amor. No la típica historia del villano y la víctima en la cual todo es oscuro. En este caso, los dos protagonistas son víctimas de un pasado que les impide manifestar amor de una manera limpia. Ace no puede aceptarse a sí mismo y lastima a Serpiente, mientras que Sanford se agrede a sí mismo con su dependencia e inclusive más adelante se podrá ver que también hiere a Ace. Como están resentidos con la vida, son incapaces de dar amor sin emitir veneno.**

 **También uno de mis propósitos es narrar el proceso de cómo la toxicidad en una relación consigue disminuir cuando los involucrados comienzan a percatarse de sus errores y lidiar con ellos, permitiendo un romance sano, después de todo existe el amor, sólo que en numerosas ocasiones es inverosímil transmitirlo cuando los enamorados se encuentran muy heridos.**

 **Espero que continúes leyendo este fanfiction y no dudes en expresar lo que quieras, ya sean sugerencias sobre capítulos u otra situación. Me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia. También me hace sentir feliz que te hayas percatado de que Sanford no ve a las chicas como mujerzuelas, después de todo la infidelidad no es de ellas, sino de Ace. El único culpable de aquello es Ace, no las damas.**

 **En fin, sin más prosigo con el capítulo. Quizás me odien un poco en esta ocasión.**

Capítulo 10. Ver lejos de Ace.

Serpiente percibía incomodidad ante aquella situación en el club nocturno; siendo el único trabajador competente para acompañar a Ace, era obligado a sobrellevar las conductas ciertamente desagradables de su jefe. Podía visualizarlo a la lejanía, siempre acompañado de numerosas damas que le proporcionaban un cariño hipócrita, mientras el líder de la banda se concentraba en jugar a las cartas con algunos delincuentes que solían comprar la mercancía producida por los aliados de Ace.

Sanford se sentía herido, ni siquiera era capaz de tomar su bebida puesto que la cólera ascendía por su silueta, provocándole tragos de amargura y frustración. Su relación había finalizado, sin embargo su amor permanecía vigente y aquello terminaba siendo un gran problema puesto que le producía sufrimiento.

Apretando un poco el simple vaso entre sus dedos, el joven serpentino suspiró con resignación; aborrecer a Ace era inadmisible e inalcanzable. Lo amaba demasiado como para convertir aquel sentimiento en uno negativo. Estaba a punto de probar su bebida, cuando una fría mano se posó en uno de sus hombros. El contacto con aquella piel desconocida le incitó a estremecerse envuelto en extrañeza y confusión. Giró su cabeza para mirar a la silueta, percatándose de la presencia de un hombre joven que le sonreía.

—Parece que tu jefe está ocupado, muchacho. — Serpiente alzó una ceja ante la confianza con la cual se dirigía aquel varón.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Supongo…— Sanford respondió encogiéndose de hombros, intentando apartar aquella mano de su gélida piel.

El caballero le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, inclinándose hacia Sanford, el cual permanecía sentado junto a la barra.

—Es extraño que un muchacho tan lindo como tú se encuentre solo. No creo que a tu jefe le importe si nos tomamos un trago, ¿cierto?— La voz suave de aquel joven ocasionaba que Serpiente se tornase iracundo. Detestaba que coqueteasen con él. En los últimos años su apariencia había cambiado, convirtiéndose en una persona ciertamente hermosa y pese a su respingada y delgada nariz, el resto de sus rasgos eran bastante delicados.

—No estoy seguro de querer eso. Déjame solo. — La actitud tan indiferente de Serpiente era un malestar para el hombre que estaba a su lado, el cual emitió un suspiro saciado de descontento. Una de sus fuertes manos sujetó el mentón de Serpiente, obligándole a mirarlo.

—Por favor, sólo un trago y ya. A tu jefe no le importará…—

No obstante aquel muchacho no era consciente de que Ace sí le importaba, es más, estaba llenándose de furia ante aquella escena.

Minutos atrás había visualizado a aquel joven acercarse a su anterior novio, siendo testigo de la insistencia de aquel varón. Y pese a que Serpiente no estuviese siendo coqueto, claramente Ace podía sentirse furioso. Odiaba que el resto tocase aquello que le pertenecía, que alguna vez le perteneció.

Apartó de su cuerpo las manos de aquellas damas y extendió sus cartas sobre la mesa, rindiéndose en el juego. No iba a permitir que ese insolente estuviese tan cerca de Sanford. Sus celos le dominaban y era obvio que no consideraría contenerlos.

Mientras tanto, Serpiente continuaba pretendiendo alejar a aquel desconocido.

—No quiero beber contigo, lo siento. No vine a embriagarme…— Indiferente, frío como el hielo y lejano cual montaña. Siempre había actuado de aquella forma cuando no se trataba de Ace.

El muchacho realizó un gesto repleto de burla.

—Oye, no seas tan cerrado. No es como si te estuviera proponiendo matrimonio, además…— Esta vez le sujetó de la cintura, forzándole a mantenerse cercano a su pecho. —No te irás si no lo…

— ¿Si no qué?— La voz de Ace estalló en los oídos de Sanford, quien lejos de percibir miedo, se sentía desconcertado con la aparición de Ace, quien estaba estrujando el hombro de aquel desconocido.

El individuo no identificado gruñó, soltando con ligera violencia a Sanford. Ace sujetó de la espalda a su ex pareja, evitando que éste cayese al suelo.

—Ah, ya llegó el jefe. Déjalo divertirse un momento. Tú estás ocupado con esas mujeres. Déjame al muchacho. — Era repugnante cómo aquel extraño se dirigía a Sanford, como si se tratase de un objeto. Aquello acrecentaba la furia de Ace.

—No es ninguna mercancía, imbécil. Este chico trabaja para mí y hace lo que yo le digo. Lárgate de una vez si no quieres problemas. — Ace emitía una voz amenazante, provocando que el desconocido también se enfureciese.

— ¿Si no quiero me vas a matar?—Ace soltó a Serpiente, acercándose al varón ante las palabras pronunciadas por éste.

—No lo dudaría…—El líder de la banda Gangrena respondió con malicia, ocasionando que el individuo también se acercase. Ambos estaban tan aproximados el uno del otro, que aquello ocasionó que Sanford se frustrase. No quería que ocurriese una pelea.

— ¡Oye! Ace, basta. Sólo vámonos, por favor. Ignóralo, no sabe lo que dice…— Sanford tiró del brazo de su ex novio, no obstante éste no le obedeció.

—Olvídalo, Serpiente. Si este estúpido quiere que le rompa la cara lo haré. —

—Veremos quién sale perdiendo, idiota. — No obstante ese varón no parecía intimidado. Lógicamente iban a pelear, ninguno manifestaba señales para retractarse.

—Llama a Billy, Serpiente. Dile que venga por ti…— Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Ace antes de comenzar a combatir con aquel extraño.

Sanford era consciente de que si intentaba intervenir, factiblemente terminaría siendo él el objeto de lucha. Asumiendo que no sería posible detenerles, se alejó de aquella escena puesto que ante la pelea, todo el club comenzó un alboroto.

Estaba en la puerta del establecimiento, percibiendo la confusión ascender por su silueta; se sentía melancólico, afligido y ansioso. Aquella situación tan sólo consiguió recordarle aquella vez en la cual Ace había peleado por él cuando apenas eran unos niños. Niños en busca de refugio e identidad.

El frío viento golpeaba su rostro, mientras que sus memorias aterrizaban en su cabeza proporcionándole severos ataques de nostalgia. Ace continuaba amándole, ya se había percatado de aquello, no obstante quizás era imposible estar juntos por el momento, puesto que ambos necesitaban depurarse de aquel veneno adquirido desde su nacimiento.

Nervioso y trémulo, decidió obedecer a Ace llamando a Billy. Aquella conversación en busca de ayuda fue evidentemente fugaz y en aproximadamente diez minutos, William se presentó en su adorado coche amarillo.

No se hicieron preguntas durante el trayecto al departamento de Serpiente, mucho menos entablaron una conversación. Sanford estaba preocupado por Ace, sintiéndose impotente por no haberle ayudado, mientras que Billy estaba planificando cómo hablaría de una situación que estaba devorándole por dentro.

Al llegar al hogar de Sanford, ambos ingresaron en silencio. Serpiente se sentó en el sofá y Billy se acercó a él.

—El jefe estará bien…—

—Eso espero…— Sanford se frotó las sienes; estaba desesperado.

—Lo estará, le dije a Genio y a Arturo que fuesen al club por él. Ellos se encargarán…—

—Yo quería ayudarlo…—

—A él no le gusta recibir tu ayuda…— Las palabras de Billy resultaron un golpe duro para Sanford, quien percibía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

— ¿Por qué lo amas, Serpiente? Ace siempre ha sido horrible contigo, te culpa de todo y te trataba como su saco de box cuando éramos adolescentes…— Incluso Billy podía visualizar el terrible escenario de aquella tóxica relación. Sanford no consiguió contener el llanto y sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Billy se acercó aún más, mirándole fijamente. — ¿Por qué lo amas cuando existen personas que valorarían mucho más tu existencia y tu cariño? — El aliento de Billy golpeó el rostro húmedo de Sanford, quien no fue capaz de alejarse de su amigo; estaba sorprendido; William comenzaba a comportarse de una forma muy enigmática. Ante los ojos nublados de Serpiente y aquel cuerpo tembloroso que poseía, Billy no resistió más. Acercó sus labios a la boca de Serpiente y sin dudarlo, lo besó. Un beso que no fue correspondido, no obstante callar su amor iba a matarle.

Billy quería a Serpiente, lo quería desde hace años y no iba a permitir que Ace pasase más sobre él, sin embargo en cuanto éste reaccionó, obligó a su cuerpo a retroceder, apartándose de William. Sanford se sentía increíblemente incómodo y perturbado.

El muchacho regordete miró hacia el suelo, avergonzándose de su actitud tan osada.

—Lo siento…yo…

—No, no te disculpes. Sólo…ya, sólo vete…— Un amor no correspondido había sido el conflicto concluyente de aquel día. Sanford visualizó a Billy atravesar aquella puerta, permitiéndole permanecer en soledad.

No concebía asimilar aquello que había acontecido, Billy estaba enamorado de él y aquello le provocaba angustia por su amigo. No aspiraba verle sufrir, porque Serpiente era consciente de que él jamás olvidaría a Ace.

Con la angustia brotando a través de sus poros, Sanford transcurrió una amarga noche en llanto, preocupado por el bienestar de Ace, por su relación inexistente y por los conflictos que se avecinarían día con día.

Porque aunque existiesen más individuos enamorados de Serpiente, él jamás lograría ver más allá, nunca conseguiría respirar sin su perfume, jamás podría ver lejos de Ace.


	11. Billy

**Aclaración. Este capítulo es sobre los pensamientos de Billy, por lo cual será narrado en primera persona. Está dirigido para aclarar el enamoramiento de William hacia Sanford.**

Capítulo 11. Billy.

 _Lo conocí cuando éramos sólo unos niños; lo miré a través de las piernas de Ace, aquellas en las cuales solía esconderse cuando se sentía acobardado. Él era tan frágil que pese a ser mayor que yo, lucía como si fuese mi hermano pequeño._

 _Era hermoso, su adorable rostro permanecía manifestando una expresión de total inseguridad, por lo cual supuse que resultaría complicado acercarme a él. No obstante no iba a rendirme, quería ser su amigo, su compañero de juegos y pese a los constantes rechazos que sufrí, al final terminó por aceptarme._

 _No éramos muy unidos, puesto que Sanford siempre prefirió estar junto a Ace. Tan sólo jugábamos juntos cuando Ace también accedía a hacerlo._

 _Al ser tan pequeños, todos procurábamos cuidarnos entre nosotros._

 _Yo era feliz aceptando su amistad y él parecía tan indiferente hacia mí._

 _Conforme fuimos creciendo, me percaté de que mis sentimientos por él no eran puramente una amistad, por lo cual elegí ocultarlos. No es que pensase que Serpiente me lastimaría, sin embargo ya había vislumbrado una situación que terminó por romper mi corazón; Serpiente estaba enamorado del jefe y yo no podía hacer nada para concluir con aquel amor._

 _No importaba cuánto perseverase, él jamás me miraría de una forma diferente; no era relevante mi presencia, mientras Ace estuviese junto a él, no le interesaba nada._

 _Sin embargo mi amor no conseguía disminuir. Sanford siempre fue más comprensivo conmigo, más amigable que el resto de nuestros compañeros, por lo cual me sentí seguro a su lado, me sentí aprobado. Él persistentemente me ayudó a comunicarme con los demás, me ofrecía apoyo para entender algunas palabras y comprender diversas situaciones de nuestra vida. Yo nunca fui muy inteligente, no obstante Serpiente me enseñó a hablar correctamente durante nuestra adolescencia, hasta que por fin conseguí civilizarme._

 _Todo era perfecto; él me brindaba conocimientos y yo le ofrecía mi amor el cual jamás pareció apreciar, sin embargo con aquello me conformaba, aquello era suficiente para sentir que mi corazón explotaría de felicidad. Pero claro, Ace tenía que arruinarlo._

 _Yo no era consciente de que ellos dos estaban enamorados, que poseían una relación en secreto; nunca me percaté de aquello pese a que siempre solía observar a Sanford. Fui ignorante de aquel escenario hasta que finalmente un día les miré darse un beso. Aquel día en el cumpleaños diecisiete de Serpiente los observé besarse. Ace poseía dieciocho años y yo sólo quince._

 _Me sentí patético, me sentí humillado. ¿Cómo es que fui tan inocente para pensar que Serpiente se fijaría en alguien como yo? ¿Cómo pude pensar que Sanford olvidaría su amor por Ace? ¿Cómo conseguí imaginar que yo sería mejor que el jefe?_

 _No obstante también percibí furia, porque alguien como el líder no era digno de una persona tan hermosa como Sanford. Ace no merecía a Serpiente, ni siquiera comprendía por qué eran novios; Ace siempre fue terrible con Serpiente, lo trataba como si fuese su saco de box, como si tuviese la culpa de absolutamente todos sus errores, y lo peor es que Sanford lo aceptaba; así lo amaba y jamás sería capaz de amar a alguien como yo._

 _Odio que Ace posea tanto sin siquiera esforzarse, odio que pese a sus errores, Serpiente continúe amándolo como si fuese lo mejor del mundo. Odio a Ace y amo a Serpiente._

 _Anoche me declaré por fin y le robé un beso, sin embargo fue como esperaba; Sanford me rechazó, ignoró mis sentimientos y se apartó. Incluso me pidió que me marchase y lógicamente obedecí._

 _No sé cómo podré mirarle a la cara ahora, puesto que me siento como un tonto. No sé cómo lograré pedirle disculpas ante una acción por la cual no siento arrepentimiento. No sé cómo podré dejar de amarle, tan sólo quiero que no sufra._

 _Estoy enamorado de Serpiente y por él intenté progresar, por él aprendí a hablar decentemente, por él mejoré mi aspecto, por él me he vuelto el idiota sirviente de Ace, sin embargo no importa cuánto me esfuerce, sé que jamás me mirará y aquello me destroza el corazón._

 _Amo a Serpiente, lo amo y tengo qué olvidarlo. Tengo qué alejarme. Debo renunciar a este amor sin futuro._


	12. Heridas

**Ya que empezaron los conflictos ewe. ¿Ustedes son team Billy o team Ace?**

Capítulo 12. Heridas.

Ace permanecía en su automóvil, se sentía tranquilo pese a la reciente pelea en la cual se había involucrado. No había sido complejo combatir con aquel hombre, lo había derribado después de tres puñetazos en el rostro, sin embargo aquellas agresiones proporcionadas ocasionaron que los nudillos de Ace permaneciesen dolidos repletos de sangre.

Mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, se concentraba en vendar sus manos. Regularmente Sanford era quien se encomendaba de curar sus heridas, no obstante en aquella ocasión su ausencia era evidente, por lo cual debía actuar por sí solo.

Solo…soledad. Aquellas palabras le aislaban en una remembranza abrumadora; Ace concebía afirmar que no existía una persona más dependiente que Serpiente. Llanamente no habitaba una vida en la Tierra que poseyese tantas inseguridades como su ex novio y aquello también lastimaba a Copular. Era desgarrador visualizar a Sanford ocultar todas sus emociones con el propósito de nunca contrariar a su jefe, resultaba desalentador que Serpiente jamás progresase; todo el tiempo permanecía detrás de Ace, accediendo a los deseos de éste sin detenerse a mirar los suyos. Ace era egoísta, no obstante jamás conjeturó que su egoísmo encajaba perfectamente en la subordinación de un ser humano.

Él y Serpiente eran como las piezas de un rompecabezas complementándose para crear una sola imagen, imagen que el mismo Ace había elegido. Al parecer a Sanford no le interesaba exponer sus pensamientos, estrictamente ambicionaba exteriorizar su encanto ante las ideas de Copular. Aunque resultase difícil de creer, Ace no gozaba que su ex novio se comportase de aquella manera, jamás le agradó aquella actitud. Él aspiraba visualizar a Serpiente crear sus propios ideales, no ir detrás de aquellos planificados por Ace.

Memorizaba perfectamente cada momento en sus vidas; Serpiente tan sólo asimilaba órdenes y las cumplía, no obstante poseía dos rostros; si aquellos mandatos implicaban alejarle de Ace entonces optaba por desobedecer. Sanford estropeaba aquellos planes en los cuales peligraba su cercanía con Ace, prefería disculparse antes de verse distante a su líder. Una razón más para herir a Ace, quien evidentemente esperaba que Sanford consiguiese su independencia y mirar más allá de la banda Gangrena.

Serpiente sufría, como si en su interior lloviese todo el tiempo. Podía percatarse de ello con tan sólo observarlo un par de segundos; Sanford demostraba que él era leal, no obstante su lealtad no era dirigida para sí mismo. Profesaba un amor tan obsesivo hacia Ace, que quizás no le sería relevante arriesgar su vida por su jefe.

Para alguien como Ace aquello podría parecer conveniente, sin embargo si se trataba de sacrificar a Serpiente quizás no era tan beneficioso como suponía.

Era doloroso evocar aquellas imágenes en las cuales Serpiente situaba sus deseos detrás de los de Ace. Copular más de una vez había intentado confrontar a Sanford, no obstante éste siempre respondía con aquella misma oración.

"Si esto no es bueno para mí, entonces no quiero saberlo. "

Oh, joder. Dolía inmensamente tener al amor de su vida en sus manos; dolía saber que era tan sencillo lastimarle y que no podía evadir hacerlo.

Copular se cuestionaba sobre si alguna vez Sanford adquiriría amor propio, no obstante en numerosas ocasiones Serpiente le había mencionado que él no tenía idea alguna sobre lo que el mismo Serpiente sentía. Que estaba bien con aquella vida, que prefería morir antes que alejarse.

La lealtad era dura, muy severa en ocasiones. Ace estaba hastiado de aquella fidelidad, estaba hastiado de mirar caer a Sanford. Tan sólo conseguía mantenerse al margen de aquello, observando cómo se detenía el mundo de Serpiente al ya no conservar una relación con Copular.

"No sabes lo que se siente." Factiblemente no, Ace no entendía cómo podía sentirse Sanford, sin embargo Serpiente al parecer no dimensionaba en cómo se sentía Ace. Complacerlo no era lo único que le hacía feliz, asfixiarlo con atenciones no era aquello que más le alegraba las jornadas.

Ace puramente pretendía que cerrasen las heridas de Serpiente, que ya no hubiese sufrimiento y veneno.

Veneno…aquél que ambos transmitían con tan sólo mirarse.


	13. Desintoxicarse

Capítulo 13. Desintoxicarse

Transcurrida una semana después del accidente en el club nocturno, ningún integrante de la banda Gangrena había sido capaz de conversar sobre el tema; sencillamente se dignaban a realizar su trabajo en el laboratorio, sin ejecutar cualquier clase de broma que pudiese ofender a alguno de los miembros de la pandilla.

Mientras que Billy percibía un inmenso arrepentimiento por haber confesado sus sentimientos hacia Serpiente, Ace y Sanford no poseían la valentía suficiente para mirarse. Era una situación extraña, todos sufrían en silencio debido a esa noche. Incluso aquellos que no estaban involucrados, como Genio y Arturo, quienes parecían ligeramente perturbados por aquel comportamiento proveniente de sus amigos.

Justamente aquella noche Serpiente se había atrasado en su trabajo, siendo consciente de que debía conservarse en el laboratorio sin importar que estuviese a punto de finalizar el día. Ace le acompañaba ubicado sobre una de las sillas del sitio. Ambos permanecían en silencio; no existía ningún gesto que invocase la comunicación entre ambos. Resultaba complicado ignorarse, no obstante no poseían idea de cómo podrían comenzar a hablar, siendo más dificultoso interactuar.

Sanford se sentía tenso; no podía evitar dedicar miradas disimuladas a su jefe, aquel hombre que fumaba desinteresadamente sobre aquella silla. Era tan enigmático que quizás jamás lograría descifrar sus sentimientos, no obstante Serpiente no era consciente de que Ace también lo miraba; sus oscuras gafas le permitían visualizar a Serpiente sin siquiera tener qué ocultarse.

Sanford suspiró pesadamente, depositando en el suelo una de las cajas con droga. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, retirando un cigarrillo, no obstante no encontró su encendedor. Maldijo mentalmente el hecho de haber olvidado aquel zippo que Ace le había obsequiado, por lo cual se resignó a ocultar el cigarrillo en su bolsillo. Cuando su delgada mano se deslizó dentro de su pantalón, escuchó un carraspeo que ocasionó que mirase a su jefe; Ace había extendido su brazo en dirección a Serpiente, ofreciéndole su típico encendedor con aquel naipe plasmado.

Sanford se estremeció, dudando ante la propuesta taciturna de Ace. Quizás estaba jugándole una broma, tal vez sólo quería ayudarlo. Ya no confiaba en él y aquella sensación resultaba tan amarga que abatía el interior de Serpiente. Jamás imaginó que terminaría por desconfiar de aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

Finalmente accedió a sujetar el encendedor; su verdosa mano se posó en aquella perteneciente a su líder, percatándose de que se encontraba verdaderamente gélido. Era enigmático, primero desconfiaba de él y después ya no era capaz de percibir su calor. Temía que sus sentimientos estuviesen tan heridos que su amor por Ace se hubiese quedado congelado.

Cuando estuvo a punto de retirar su extremidad con el zippo, percibió cómo Ace cerraba el puño impidiéndole separarse de él. Sujetaba su mano con fuerza, sin embargo la expresión de Copular manifestaba desinterés. Serpiente no comprendía nada, sin embargo se sentía nervioso, incómodo y afligido.

—Serpiente…necesito hablar contigo— Ace pronunció exhibiendo seriedad, ocasionando que Sanford ladease la cabeza con confusión.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?— Siseó con aquella lengua larga y delgada.

Ace suspiró, soltando la mano de aquél que alguna vez fue su novio.

—Serpiente, vamos. Es estúpido que ignoremos esto.

—Te recuerdo que tú acabaste con esto. — Serpiente le interrumpió, retirando violentamente su mano al percibirse libre. Ace suspiró, acomodándose las gafas que comenzaban a deslizarse por su tabique.

—Lo sé pero déjame hablar, joder. No hagas dramas innecesarios…— Sanford alzó una ceja, sentándose junto a Ace.

—No hacía dramas, tonto. Pero no creas que me engañarás fácilmente…— Advirtió mirando acusadoramente al líder de la banda Gangrena.

—No pensaba eso, Serpiente. Joder, deja de ser tan desconfiado…— Ace gruñó; resultaba tedioso tener qué hablar sobre sus sentimientos y tolerar la actitud esquiva de Sanford. —Es decir…sí, ya sé que fui estúpido y te fui infiel demasiadas veces. Pero necesitamos hablar seriamente de esto…si quieres podemos empezar por lo que te gustaría escuchar…— Ace le dedicó una sonrisa amable, ocasionando que Serpiente frunciese el ceño con el propósito de ocultar aquella timidez que ascendía por su silueta al toparse con Copular siendo tan cordial.

Al advertirse que ambos estaban dispuestos a hablar, juntaron aquellas sillas en las cuales descansaban. Estaban tan cerca sin embargo no se tocaban. Ace aprovechó para retirar sus gafas, dedicándole una mirada penetrante a Sanford, quien no se acobardó, correspondiendo aquel gesto.

—Serpiente. Lo siento, no existe justificación para lo que te hice. Sin embargo antes de que comenzáramos a salir tú ya lo sabías; mis sentimientos están separados de mi vida sexual. Siempre has sido la única persona que quiero…y sé que si te quisiera como lo hace una persona normal, no estaría engañándote todo el tiempo. Sé que he sido perverso contigo…pero— Ace se detuvo por un momento; la expresión de Sanford manifestaba estupefacción, sus ojos brillaban ante el discurso que había proporcionado su ex novio. Era increíble; Ace estaba disculpándose, asumiendo sus errores. La emoción era demasiada provocando que latiese desesperadamente el corazón de Serpiente. Ace suavizó su mirada, tomando la mano de su ex novio. —Pero hay más…aunque antes debo pedirte perdón. Lo siento, Serpiente. Fui un idiota y lo sigo siendo…no quiero que te ofendas pero…— Ace se rascó la nuca y adoptó una postura de incomodidad. —Tú has sido un factor para que continúe lastimándote. Pudiste haber mencionado qué te incomodaba desde antes, antes de que empezáramos a salir debiste haberme aclarado que mis ideas no te gustaban. Yo siempre te vi bien, aceptando lo que yo dijese, pero eso era algo que me molestaba…— Confesó en un intento de expresar sus sentimientos, sin embargo Serpiente ya los conocía. Era consciente de que también había fallado. Ambos poseían veneno de la misma clase; tan perjudicial capaz de asesinar.

Ace alzó la mirada nuevamente y arrojó la colilla de su cigarrillo. —Odio que dependas de mí, Serpiente. Odio que aceptes todo lo que te digo, pero así como te odio, también te amo. Con tus actitudes me pareciste una presa fácil para desquitar cualquier emoción que tuviese y sé que eso no está bien. Serpiente, los dos somos nocivos, somos malos. Nunca hemos sido buenos como para repentinamente tener una relación sana. Somos delincuentes después de todo…— Finalizó, bajando la cabeza. Sanford apartó su mano de aquella perteneciente a Ace, manifestando tristeza ante aquellas palabras.

Ace tenía razón; los dos eran monstruos tóxicos que exponían su amor destruyéndose. No eran conscientes de lo que significaba amar sin lastimar y aquello debía cambiar.

—Nos hacemos daño, me arrepiento por eso pero te sigo amando …— Sanford confesó desviando la mirada. —Deberíamos…

—Empezar una vez más…— Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Serpiente y Ace descubrieron que habían estado perdidos en aquel sentimiento deletéreo que había roto su amistad, su amor y sus vidas.

Esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice, fundiéndose en un amistoso abrazo repleto de sentimientos confundidos. Mientras Serpiente ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Ace, éste respiraba su aroma estrechando el delgado cuerpo de Sanford.

Finalmente habían comprendido que antes de proporcionar amor debían desintoxicarse, debían afrontar que permanecían envueltos en un ambiente nocivo del cual debían liberarse antes de arruinar completamente aquel sentimiento que les unía.

Porque juntos podían llegar a asesinarse, sin embargo a la lejanía morían por amor. Un amor tan mortífero, tan venenoso y peligroso.


	14. Erotismo

**Advertencia. En este capítulo habrá un poco de lime y sentimientos rotos ewe. Si son bebés cubran sus ojitos.**

 **También debo ser honesta; me gusta que en el Lemon se hablen un poco sucio, no se tomen personal las "cariñosas" formas de Ace para llamar a Serpiente.**

Capítulo 14. Erotismo.

Habían decidido marcharse juntos al departamento de Ace; después de haber expresado sus sentimientos ya no existían dudas respecto al amor que se profesaban, sin embargo habían establecido empezar una vez más. Ya no aspiraban herirse mutuamente y vivir en el fracaso de una relación tóxica.

Ace quería más que eso y esta vez Serpiente también estaba seguro de desear aquello; un amor sin dolor, sin toxicidad, sin veneno.

Conforme el automóvil avanzaba, las ventanas del vehículo comenzaban a empañarse debido al humo del tabaco que ambos disfrutaban. Fumar juntos era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos; lo compartían desde que eran simplemente amigos y aquella acción terminó por vincularlos en un tórrido romance repleto de erotismo.

—Oye…esto está tan mal. Deberías dejar de fumar…— Ace bromeó mientras exhalaba aquel humo hacia el exterior del automóvil. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en aquellos labios negros pertenecientes a Sanford, quien parecía bastante sereno.

— ¿Yo debería? Pero si tú me enseñaste a hacerlo…— Ace soltó una efímera risa ante las palabras de su ex novio. Era divertido que le refutase.

—El niño se ha vuelto malo. — Copular comentó mientras conducía. Sanford entornó los ojos burlándose amistosamente de su jefe.

Ace ubicó el vehículo en el estacionamiento de aquellos departamentos. En cuando ambos descendieron del automóvil, se encaminaron hacia la vivienda del líder de la banda Gangrena. Ace iba frente a Sanford, quien se deslizaba sosegadamente por el sitio. Una vez que se hallaron dentro del hogar de Copular, ambos se dirigieron al sofá para continuar fumando.

El humo de ambos cigarrillos estaba asfixiándoles lentamente, sin embargo percibían una enorme paz estando juntos que era inverosímil parar. Una de las manos de Serpiente buscó aquella perteneciente a Ace, sujetándola con sutileza. Sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras que sus extremidades restantes se despojaban de aquellos cigarrillos para conseguir su libertad.

Ace miró a Sanford; lucía extraordinariamente bello ahora que no eran simples adolescentes. No consiguió contenerse, deslizó su mano libre por la cintura del muchacho y lo atrajo hacia él, colocándolo sobre su cuerpo. Podían percibir ambos alientos mezclarse; tabaco y menta fresca, un aroma imposible de ignorar.

—Serpiente…— Gruñó a su oído, ocasionando que Sanford se estremeciese. —Es mejor que hagamos algo antes de que…— Sanford le calló con un beso; aquel beso repleto de melancolía, calidez y sensualidad que ambos habían deseado fervientemente. Sus lenguas simularon una guerra entre ambas bocas, degustando aquel gesto repleto de agridulces sentimientos, no obstante Ace terminó por romper el beso, retirando su rostro de aquel perteneciente a su ex novio.

Serpiente lo miró fijamente, brindándole una coqueta sonrisa a través de sus labios coloreados de negro. Aprovechó para situar sus dos manos a los costados de la silueta de su jefe, permaneciendo sobre él sin siquiera temer a lo que podría acontecer si ambos terminaban perdiendo el control.

—No, Serpiente. No por ahora…— Tragó saliva al percibirse tan cercano a Sanford, quien continuaba mirándole con atención sin quiera interesarle la prudencia en aquel instante.

—Lo sé…pero luces adorable cuando estás nervioso. — Ambos rieron suavemente ante aquel comentario proveniente de Sanford. Serpiente apartó su cuerpo de aquel perteneciente a su ex novio, situándose una vez más en aquel sofá.

—Estamos aquí para platicar, así que saca tus perversas ideas y bótalas…— Ace bromeó.

Era enigmático, ninguno de los dos se dejaban de mirar; podían percibirse sumergidos en una conexión que jamás se había perdido.

Transcurrieron juntos aquella la madrugada; estuvieron bebiendo, conversando y fumando. El reloj marcaba las cuatro en punto, no obstante ambos se encontraban inmensamente ebrios que eran incapaces de percatarse de cuán tarde podía ser. Sin siquiera ser conscientes de la hora, terminaron cayendo uno sobre el otro en aquel sofá grisáceo.

Serpiente permanecía sobre el pecho de Ace, quien dormía plácidamente rodeado de latas de cerveza vacías. Era una escena bastante pacífica pese a la enorme cantidad de alcohol que habían ingerido.

El reloj no cesaba y sus manecillas se habían deslizado hasta el número doce. En aquel instante aquellos muchachos comenzaron a manifestar señales de querer despertar, removiéndose ligeramente en el sofá. Ace fue el primero en abrir los ojos, encontrándose con Serpiente, quien serenamente continuaba en su pecho. Copular sonrió, acariciándole el cabello; era magnífico tenerlo cerca una vez más.

—Serpiente…— Susurró al oído de Sanford, provocando que éste lentamente abriese los ojos.

—Ace…joder… ¿qué me hiciste?— Serpiente gruñó, frotándose los ojos con una de sus manos. Copular entornó la mirada.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? No te hice nada. Te pusiste tan borracho ayer que te quedaste aquí. Si te hubiese hecho algo no conservarías la ropa. — El líder de la banda Gangrena esbozó una sonrisa pervertida, acariciándole la cintura a su ex novio. Era divertido molestarse mutuamente.

—Ah…ya. Está bien, te creo…— Sanford se apartó de Ace, levantándose dificultosamente; estaba mareado y su cabeza dolía tenuemente.

Ace le ayudó a incorporarse Él estaba más que habituado a beber en grandes cantidades así que no percibía demasiados malestares.

—Vamos a tomar una ducha…aún conservo tu cepillo de dientes, Serpiente…—Ace entrecerró los ojos. —Y dejaste un poco de ropa cuando te mudaste, así que no es necesario que vayas a casa…— Serpiente le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz.

—Así que… ¿me extrañabas tanto que no tiraste mis pertenencias?— Sanford pronunció utilizando un tono de voz bastante coqueto. Ace bufó continuando aquella broma.

—En absoluto…— Se dedicaron una mirada cómplice y optaron por no continuar perdiendo el tiempo.

Tomaron la ducha en diferentes momentos, sin embargo compartieron la habitación para terminar de alistarse. Procuraron no mirarse puesto que no aspiraban caer en un juego de galantería que resultaría en sexo.

En cuanto estuvieron preparados para comenzar el día, se sentaron en aquella cama que alguna vez compartieron. El sentimiento de nostalgia se mezclaba junto a aquella resaca que les invadía; aborrecían la ponzoña que les pertenecía puesto que les impedía amarse, no obstante ambos estaban dispuestos a abandonar aquella toxicidad.

Serpiente señaló el reloj, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ace…son las tres.

— ¿Y? Hemos estado lentos por el alcohol. Debo suponer que te encuentras mejor… ¿o sigues mareado?

—Estoy mejor…ducharme me sentó bien, quizás. Además no es como si jamás hubiese bebido en mi vida.

—Siempre has sido muy resistente…en todo. — Ace le dedicó una mirada pícara provocando que Serpiente se sonrojase.

—Quiero desayunar…—Sanford evitó el comentario de su jefe, ocasionando una carcajada en éste.

—Prepara algo…—

Tal y como Ace lo había indicado, Serpiente se dirigió a la cocina. No demoró en preparar el desayuno, sin embargo ninguno realizó un comentario al respecto. Perdían el tiempo mirándose y terminando los alimentos en sus platos. Procuraban no indagar sobre lo que habían hecho después de terminar su relación, no obstante percibían curiosidad sobre el tema.

Al finalizar con aquella enigmática rutina, decidieron que era momento de asistir al laboratorio para trabajar. Se transportaron en el automóvil de Ace; fumaron en el trayecto, inclusive realizaban bromas para amenizar el ambiente. No existía tercera persona que pudiese destruir aquel vínculo que poseían, sin embargo ambos tenían el arma para romperlo.

Ace estacionó el vehículo en aquel callejón abandonado; ambos descendieron de éste y se dirigieron al laboratorio. Al caminar tan cerca, sus manos se rozaron, no obstante Copular poseía la suficiente valentía para atrapar la extremidad de Serpiente; en cuanto consiguió sostener a su ex novio, entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos, permitiendo que el calor de sus manos aumentase.

El rostro de Ace continuaba manifestando seguridad, sin embargo Serpiente se exhibía ligeramente nervioso y sonrojado; inclusive había desviado la mirada.

—Que llorón eres…— Ace señaló ante la expresión de su ex novio. Serpiente bufó.

—Tú eres tan insensible…— Sanford respondió ante aquella burla, ocasionando que Ace riese.

Continuaron caminando hasta la puerta del laboratorio, ingresando sin soltar sus manos. Habían llegado veinte minutos tarde, captando todas las miradas de aquellos delincuentes que permanecían en el sitio.

Arturo y Genio se quedaron en silencio absoluto; no es que les desagradase la relación de Sanford y Ace, sin embargo sentían lástima por Billy, quien miraba fijamente las manos de los enamorados.

El pelirrojo no mencionó ninguna palabra, sin embargo en su interior percibía decepción; jamás imaginó que Ace optaría por convencer a Sanford de regresar a ese tóxico romance. Aborrecía al líder de la banda, odiaba verlo con la persona que amaba. Tragó saliva y desvió su mirada.

— ¿Qué miran, idiotas?— Ace gruñó ante la atención que recibía. Serpiente mantenía una sonrisa desvergonzada.

—Nada. Me alegra que hayan solucionado sus problemas. Era difícil trabajar con ustedes peleados. — Arturo señaló apartándose de su asiento.

—No los solucionamos. Serpiente ahora me odia mucho, ¿verdad?— Sanford rió ante la broma de Ace, quien reforzó la unión de sus manos.

—S-sí…lo odio…— Ingleberry respondió ocasionando que Ace también sonriese.

—Vamos…a trabajar, inútiles. — Finalmente Ace rompió con aquella atmósfera graciosa y amigable. Los tres integrantes menores de aquella banda prefirieron obedecer, no obstante Billy poseía un aura infaliblemente oscura.

Era obvio que Billy sufría, Serpiente podía percatarse de ello, no obstante no concebía solucionar aquel conflicto puesto que no poseía intenciones de corresponder los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Cuando percibió que Ace apartaba su mano para que comenzasen a trabajar, Sanford caminó detrás de William. Quizás tendría tiempo de hablar con él mientras Copular verificaba que sus clientes habituales estuviesen interesados en comprar más droga.

En cuanto los cuatro subordinados se introdujeron en la pequeña bodega del laboratorio, Serpiente posicionó su mano sobre el hombro de Billy. El pelirrojo detuvo sus pasos y le dedicó una mirada abrumada.

—Billy…lo siento…— Sanford siseó moviendo su lengua juguetonamente. Billy se encogió de hombros.

—Me imaginaba que algo así sucedería…Serpiente está enamorado del jefe…— El pelirrojo hablaba con resentimiento; le dolía haber besado a Serpiente y no haber causado ninguna emoción en éste.

Sanford entornó los ojos.

—Bien, entonces trabajemos y no lo arruines. —Por supuesto, Serpiente era tan malditamente cruel; no le interesaban los sentimientos del pelirrojo, estrictamente aspiraba que el trabajo no fuese perjudicado.

Billy avanzó, ocasionando que Sanford abandonase la habitación y regresase al laboratorio.

— ¿Y bien?— Ace fulminó con la mirada a Sanford.

— ¿Y bien qué?— Serpiente siseó.

— ¿Cómo está Billy?— La cuestión de Ace ocasionó que Serpiente se atragantase con su propia lengua. ¿Cómo es que Ace sabía lo que sentía el pelirrojo?

—Ah…— Sanford se estiró el cuello de la camiseta, encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba nervioso. —Supongo que bien... ¿cómo lo sabes?—

Ace soltó una carcajada cínica, acercándose a Sanford; no dudó en sujetarle del mentón y acercar su rostro al ajeno.

—Yo lo sé todo, Serpiente. Siempre noté que te miraba bastante. Lo tolero porque nos sirve, si no fuese así ya lo habría botado. — Miró fijamente a Serpiente y apretó la mandíbula de éste. —Tú eres mío. —Aquellas últimas palabras provocaron una descarga en el cuerpo de Sanford, apreciándose increíblemente nervioso y caliente a la vez. Ace hablaba posesivamente, con fiereza.

—S-sí…lo sé…eh…suéltame…— Sanford suplicó estremeciéndose, intentando apartar a Ace utilizando sus manos para empujar su pecho.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te guste lo que voy a hacerte?—La sonrisa impúdica de Ace era tan poderosa que provocaba que resurgiesen los deseos más oscuros de Sanford. No pudo contenerse al percibir deslizarse por su cintura aquella mano fría perteneciente a su jefe. Sanford liberó un suave gemido.

—Ace…no…— Pronunció con dificultad, sin embargo no concibió negarse más en cuanto su líder lo acorraló en una de las mesas del laboratorio. Ace posicionó una de sus piernas entre las de Serpiente, aferrando ambas manos en la delgada cintura de éste. Su lengua se introdujo a su boca, jugando con la de Sanford, quien exhibía un intenso sonrojo en su rostro.

—Sé que te gusta, Serpiente…— Ace deslizó su mano derecha por la espalda baja de su ex novio, hasta posicionarse en uno de sus glúteos, apretándolo con perversión. Sanford gimió más fuerte, evitando la mirada de Ace. —Estás tan sensible…— Lamió el cuello de Ingleberry, sin interesarle que pudiesen descubrirlos.

—Ace…joder…no…— Copular rió insolentemente, esta vez apretando ambos glúteos de su ex novio. Lo embistió sutilmente y terminó por sujetar sus piernas; colocó cada una a los costados de su propia cadera y elevó a Serpiente. Sus manos volvieron a deslizarse hasta el trasero de su ex novio, sosteniéndolo fuertemente.

Serpiente percibía una corriente caliente a través de su cuerpo, arqueando la espalda mientras gemía; Ace no paraba de embestir su trasero sobre las prendas. La sonrisa de Copular era tan perversa, tan lujuriosa y sensual.

—Me encantas, idiota. Siempre me gustaste…— Mordió los labios de Sanford para proseguir a besarlo con erotismo, jugando con la lengua de éste. Serpiente correspondió aquel beso, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su ex novio. — ¿Por qué te calientas tan fácil, zorrita?— Sanford rió al escuchar su sobrenombre; no le desagradaba que Ace le hablase sucio.

—Porque tú me provocas…estúpido…— Volvieron a besarse; Ace sentó a Serpiente sobre la mesa en la cual lo acorralaba. No dudó en introducir una mano en su camiseta, buscando uno de sus pezones para masajearlo tenuemente. La expresión de Sanford era sublime; estaba tan sonrojado y no paraba de gemir. Estaban concentrados que no concibieron percatarse de que Billy había abandonado la bodega del laboratorio.

Continuaban proporcionándose caricias eróticas y los gemidos de Sanford eran graves, por lo cual captaron la atención de Billy, quien percibió una puñalada en su corazón.

Su único ojo estaba tan abierto de la conmoción, así como también comenzaba a humedecerse por la tristeza de ver a su amor en brazos de otro hombre. No concibió sostener las cajas con droga en sus extremidades, permitió que terminasen en el suelo ocasionando un enérgico sonido al caer.

Ace y Serpiente dejaron de acariciarse ante el estruendo; sus miradas se posaron en la silueta de Billy, quien ocultaba su rostro entre su cabello para que no visualizasen sus lágrimas.

Ace esbozó una sonrisa cáustica.

—Mala suerte, Billy…—

El pelirrojo aborrecía aquella insolencia perteneciente a su jefe; odiaba ser testigo de cómo aquella pareja terminaba por acomodar sus prendas para separarse lentamente. Sanford continuaba sobre la mesa, sin embargo Ace comenzó a caminar hacia Billy.

—Levanta toda esta mierda, más te vale que nada se haya arruinado o pagarás caro…— Copular abandonó el sitio para fumar tranquilo, mientras que Serpiente no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. Se deslizó por la mesa hasta descender, no obstante no se esfumó del lugar, sino que se acercó a Billy.

— ¿Te ayudo? Derramaste todo…— El llanto de Billy aumentó al escuchar la propuesta de Sanford. Serpiente suspiró resignadamente. —Billy…para de llorar. No vale la pena…

Sanford tenía razón; no valía la pena llorar por un amor imposible, por una persona que adoraba la toxicidad y emitía veneno letal. Billy no poseía idea alguna sobre el interior podrido de Sanford, sin embargo el amor le cegaba, provocaba que quisiese ser herido sin interesarle que podría morir con tan sólo volver a probar los labios de Serpiente. Esos labios adictivos y mortíferos.


	15. Mentiroso

**Antes de comenzar el capítulo, les ofrezco una disculpa por haber prometido que habría contenido sexual en este escrito. Lo tenía planificado, sin embargo consideré posponerlo puesto que antes necesitaba que supiesen lo que se avecina para la historia.**

 **También pretendía publicar desde el 28 de Julio, no obstante tuve un conflicto que me impidió escribir. Ya quedé como el título de este capítulo xD; soy una mentirosa sin querer.**

 **En fin, disfruten la lectura. Los quiero ewe.**

Capítulo 15. Mentiroso.

—Lee cuidadosamente el contrato, hermano. Firmándolo serás parte de nosotros. — Aquella genuina sonrisa resplandecía en aquella habitación. Cuatro hombres vestidos rebeldemente rodeaban la silueta de Copular, quien poseía un bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

Definitivamente estaba por cumplir su sueño de la infancia, aquél en el cual se había visualizado en un escenario viviendo su pasión; la música. Ace siempre había fantaseado con ser un músico exitoso, vivir la adrenalina de participar en un concierto y vislumbrar a las personas conmocionadas por su talento.

Desde pequeño había aprendido a tocar el bajo, no obstante jamás se había atrevido a hablar de sus propósitos y sus metas; jamás había mencionado que adoraba la música. El ambiente en el que había crecido le había impedido exponer sus sueños puesto que era consciente de que sus enemigos los destruirían. Ace no era ingenuo y sabía que para lograr su objetivo, debía ser cauteloso.

Tres días después de terminar con Serpiente, Ace había realizado su audición para ser un miembro permanente en aquella banda, no obstante jamás imaginó que se reconstruiría su relación con Sanford. Aquello le preocupaba, puesto que el contrato establecía que no debían existir distracciones. Los miembros de aquel grupo vivían exclusivamente para componer, para trabajar y crear música; sus relaciones eran nulas, realizaban giras mundiales dejando atrás a cualquier persona que se atravesase en su camino, evitando crear lazos de afecto.

En aquel instante Ace se sentía la persona más mentirosa del mundo; prácticamente había pedido una oportunidad que no aprovecharía; Ace no conseguiría concluir lo que jamás había comenzado; su reconciliación con Sanford.

El amor no lo era todo para Copular; para él no era suficiente estar junto a la persona que amaba, mucho menos vivir sólo de aquellos sentimientos que no llenaban el vacío de su enigmático corazón. Ace quería más que eso y Sanford no lo sabía. Serpiente no sabía que Ace miraba más allá de las emociones que podía percibir; Ace quería cumplir sus sueños sin importar si tenía qué sacrificar su romance con Serpiente.

Quizás ante los ojos ajenos sería señalado como una persona egoísta, quizás sería visto como alguien indisputablemente insensible, no obstante Copular era consciente de lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y aquello no era el amor que podía sentir por Serpiente. Él quería triunfar, exigía realizar sus sueños y consumar sus metas.

Amaba a Sanford, no obstante también amaba a sus sueños, aquellos que había establecido siendo un niño.

—Firmaré…— Comentó antes de plasmar su nombre en aquel papel, aquel contrato que definiría su existencia.

En su interior pretendía convencerse de que aquello también resultaría beneficioso para Ingleberry; quizás separándose definitivamente éste se despojaría de sus conductas dependientes y comenzaría a crear sus propios objetivos. No obstante, aquello no le hacía olvidar que había sido un mentiroso. Había mentido planificando una relación sana con Serpiente, había mentido diciéndole que debían empezar una vez más. Aquella oportunidad no existiría y lastimar a Sanford no era opcional; iba a hacerlo sin quererlo y aquello conseguía destruir la alegría de Ace.

Era complicado entusiasmarse por triunfar puesto que estaba siendo consciente de que terminaría alejándose para siempre de Serpiente.

Lo amaba, sí, sin medida, no obstante no iba a permitir que sus oportunidades se esfumasen por vivir un amor que verosímilmente él mismo arruinaría. Ace sabía que era imposible cambiar cuando no conseguía percibir felicidad. Ace era consciente de que todo aquel tiempo había sido un mentiroso.

Mentía sobre querer quedarse con Serpiente, mentía afirmando que podía cambiar y despojarse de su veneno, mentía ambicionando convencer a su corazón indicándole que Sanford era más relevante que sus sueños.

Ace era un mentiroso de nacimiento y aquello jamás cambiaría; mentir era su defecto más grande, sin embargo también solía ser su mejor cualidad; engañar sin siquiera percatarse de ello era su talento y su más retorcida condena.


	16. La carta

Capítulo 16. La carta.

No había conseguido visualizar a Ace después de que éste saliese del laboratorio para fumar; Serpiente no se percató del momento en el cual Copular se había marchado de aquel callejón, no obstante pese a que deseaba saber en dónde se encontraba, prefirió no buscarle. Indagar sobre la vida de Ace podía resultar tan doloroso como la automutilación y Sanford ya no aspiraba causarse más dolor.

El reloj marcaba el número diez; el cielo ya había oscurecido y aquellas hermosas estrellas resplandecían acompañando a la luna. Aquellas características en el ambiente indicaban que era el momento de marcharse del recinto.

Genio, Arturo y Billy recientemente habían finalizado de limpiar las mesas, por lo cual se encontraban retirándose las batas de laboratorio, mientras que Serpiente permanecía mirando a través de una ventana.

—Eh…Serpiente. Seguramente Ace está en casa, ya sabes cómo es; su pasatiempo favorito es holgazanear. — Arturo bromeó esbozando una bromista sonrisa.

—Sí, seguramente es eso…— Sanford suspiró; no aspiraba que sus amigos se percatasen de su desasosiego, no obstante era inverosímil no pensar en Ace.

Billy frunció el ceño, exteriorizando su molestia. Le parecía insólito que Ace prefiriese irse sin avisar; si pudiese irrumpir su lugar, Billy estaba convencido de que él optaría por llevar a Sanford a casa en lugar de marcharse solo.

Arturo y Genio ya habían avanzado hasta la puerta del sitio, abriéndola para esfumarse de aquel laboratorio. Eran tan intrépidos al momento de irse, puesto que aborrecían trabajar.

Finalmente sólo restaban Sanford y aquel pelirrojo enamorado. Billy miró a Serpiente, dedicándole un gesto repleto de compasión.

—Serpiente…no pierdas más el tiempo. Ace está bien, Billy lo sabe…— William comentó pretendiendo animar a su amigo, quien simplemente emitió un suspiro saciado de resignación.

—Billy, habla en primera persona. No eres un cavernícola…— Sanford gruñó, apartándose de aquella ventana. Durante la tarde había evitado interactuar con William, no obstante el destino parecía querer jugarle una cruel broma, ubicándole una vez más a solas con aquel pelirrojo.

—Perdón, aprender no es fácil. Las personas solemos caer en los mismos errores más veces de las que queremos… ¿verdad? —Serpiente abrió enormemente sus preciosos ojos amarillos; era consciente de que William no se refería a sus propios deslices, sino a los de Ingleberry. Sanford sabía perfectamente que aquel inocente muchacho pelirrojo había desaparecido, no obstante solía ocultar su verdadera cara al resto de la pandilla.

Billy ya no solía ser un idiota más; en la actualidad poseía una enorme similitud con el resto de los malintencionados miembros de aquella banda. No obstante el pelirrojo solía ser más sutil, atacando con frases amables, con la cruda realidad que Sanford era incapaz de asimilar. Serpiente no pretendía aceptar que Ace siempre sería la peor opción en su vida, sin embargo tampoco estaba convencido de admitir su derrota ante Billy, por lo cual no iba a mantener el silencio si éste decidía agredirlo.

—Tú eres el ejemplo perfecto, Billy. ¿Por qué insistes conmigo? Sabes que jamás pondría los ojos en ti. — Sanford contraatacó; en su tono de voz podía percibirse su personalidad mordaz y agresiva.

Billy apretó los puños; era cierto que también él podía ser increíblemente malicioso, no obstante no poseía suficiente veneno para combatir con un aprendiz de Ace. Todo lo que tocaba el jefe de aquella banda manifestaba una inclemente putrefacción a causa de su ponzoña.

—Serpiente…no te pongas a la defensiva. Es sólo que no me gusta verte así…— Billy admitió su malestar, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y a mí no me gusta que se metan en mi vida, Billy. Así que no te atrevas a hacerlo una vez más. — Sanford gruñó, acercándose a la enorme silueta de aquel pelirrojo.

Billy tragó saliva; no bastaba con lucir fuerte, necesitaba ser resistente emocionalmente para conseguir competir contra cualquiera que intentase pisotearlo, no obstante aún no podía mantener las miradas repletas de ira que le dedicaban, aún no era capaz de devolver la toxicidad que recibía y aquello tan sólo era una señal de que jamás podría soportar una relación con Serpiente, quien era tan deletéreo como el veneno.

El pelirrojo prefirió dar media vuelta y salir de aquel laboratorio, dejando en soledad a Sanford, quien emitió un suspiro al encontrarse en paz. Ya no quería pensar más, por lo cual dedicó unos últimos minutos a la revisión del laboratorio, para después consumar su jornada laboral.

Al salir del laboratorio consiguió percibir una fría brisa en su rostro; las noches en Saltadilla eran increíblemente gélidas. Procuró escabullirse entre los callejones más oscuros, evitando encontrarse con alguien que pudiese interrumpir su camino. Necesitaba llegar a casa para descansar y poder llamar a Ace, por lo cual decidió apresurar su caminata.

Habían transcurrido quince minutos, por lo cual finalmente se encontraba frente a la puerta de su departamento, aquella que había conseguido captar su atención puesto que un sobre blanco se encontraba adherido con cinta. En cuanto consiguió posar su mano en aquel papel no dudó en retirarlo de su puerta, dándole la vuelta para leer el remitente.

Sus ojos se tornaron tan abiertos que simularon ser dos grandes platos de porcelana; percibía una enorme confusión ascender por su silueta, así como una indeleble conmoción que estaba consumiéndole con avidez.

Era tan enigmático aquel remitente, tan flemático como siempre. En letras grandes se posaba elegantemente el nombre de un hombre que había deseado no encontrar jamás; Miles D. Gallagher, su progenitor.

Aquel papel comenzaba a arrugarse por el fuerte agarre de aquellas manos trémulas, mismas que despedazaron el sobre en cuanto Sanford se recuperó ligeramente de aquella sorpresa tan desagradable. En cuanto visualizó la hoja que contenía el mensaje, no dudó en sentarse sobre el suelo para leer.

 _Buen día, joven Ingleberry. Me dirijo a usted pese a que conozco perfectamente la situación de nuestra relación, no obstante mi necesidad de enviar esta carta nació al involucrarme en una situación conflictiva de la cual dudó un futuro arreglo._

 _No pretendo buscar una solución mediante cartas, no obstante requiero de su presencia en la mansión Gallagher, propiedad de la familia a la cual usted pertenece. Mi propuesta de reconciliación continúa en pie, no obstante el tiempo se agota y es necesario que me permita un acercamiento._

 _Espero que medite sobre su decisión y decida visitar la mansión familiar. Dudo que se arrepienta, puesto que existen muchas propuestas para usted._

 _Atentamente Miles D. Gallagher._

El papel de aquella carta recibió una suave lluvia proveniente de los ojos de Serpiente; había finalizado la lectura percibiendo un agudo nudo en su garganta, aquél que se intensificaba ocasionando que pequeñas lágrimas brotasen de aquella hermosa mirada amarilla.

Se sentía patético, humillado y desanimado, aborreciendo la presencia de un hombre al cual ya no necesitaba, un hombre que le había abandonado en el momento que más necesitaba protección. Serpiente no conseguía perdonarle, no concebía disculpar a alguien que había provocado que su madre pereciese, alguien que no había dimensionado el hecho de que su hijo terminase viviendo en un orfanato para posteriormente concluir abandonado en las calles más ruines de la ciudad.

No, no estaba dispuesto a abrir su áspero corazón para su progenitor, sin embargo aún poseía demasiadas dudas sin resolver, dudas que no le permitían vivir en paz. Quizás cerrar aquel ciclo sería el comienzo para desintoxicar su alma de aquel veneno que le había consumido, quizás mediante aquella carta podría destruir al Sanford del pasado que estaba destrozando al Serpiente del presente.

Suspiró, secándose las lágrimas para después guardar aquel papel en su bolsillo; la carta de un hombre al cual hubiese preferido jamás conocer.


	17. Noches de adicción

**Antes de que comience el capítulo quiero aclarar que habrá contenido sexual; ciertamente ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde aquella última vez que escribí lemon. Intenté crear este capítulo repetidas veces, no obstante no me sentía convencida con el resultado, por lo cual decidí pedirle ayuda a mi prometida, quien es increíblemente talentosa. Compartimos un rol muy interesante, mismo que estructuré para la lectura.**

 **Debido a este suceso, este capítulo es muy especial para mí, por lo cual espero que lo disfruten enormemente.**

 **Los quiero.**

Capítulo 17. Noches de adicción.

Después de haber leído aquella carta, Serpiente no había logrado tranquilizarse de ninguna manera; necesitaba un consejo, no obstante no respondía las llamadas aquella única persona con la cual podía hablar sobre su progenitor. Ace continuaba ignorando su existencia, evitando manifestar señales de vida pese a la creciente necesidad de conversar que provenía de Serpiente.

Sanford se había resignado; había tomado un baño y estaba dispuesto a dormir, sin embargo escuchó un estruendoso golpe en su puerta, ocasionando que se desconcertase. Depositó su taza de té sobre aquella mesa de mármol que permanecía en la cocina y se dirigió a la entrada de su departamento.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con la silueta de Ace; no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía feliz al verlo. No obstante internamente se cuestionaba por qué aquel muchacho había decidido visitarlo.

—Hola, Ace…— Sanford pronunció mirando fijamente a su ex novio. Ace alzó una ceja, retirando las gafas de su rostro.

—Déjame pasar, idiota… ¿o piensas dejarme en la calle? — Aquella cuestión proveniente de Ace, ocasionó que Sanford emitiese una suave risa.

Se apartó de la entrada, permitiéndole el ingreso al jefe de la banda Gangrena. Ace se dirigió al sofá, acaparando un gran espacio en éste. Miró a Sanford y le regaló una afable sonrisa.

—Vi que me llamaste bastantes veces y leí tus mensajes. ¿Qué pasó?— Ace preguntó permaneciendo en serenidad. Serpiente entornó la mirada, acercándose a aquel sofá magenta.

— ¿Qué pasó? Eso yo te lo debería preguntar… ¿qué sucedió? ¿En dónde mierda estabas?— Serpiente bufó exhibiendo una ligera frustración, ocasionando que Ace tornase su amable sonrisa en un gesto burlón.

—Estaba arreglando asuntos con nuestros adorables clientes, Serpiente. ¿Pensabas que estaba con alguna mujer?— Incluso el tono de voz de Ace era travieso y mordaz. —No seas tan desconfiado, si fuese así no habría venido a verte. Seguiría en la cama de esa chica…

—Cállate, estúpido. Estoy hablando en serio. — Ingleberry frunció el ceño, sentándose en un pequeño espació de aquel sofá. Ace se inclinó hacia él, abrazándole de sus delicados hombros.

—No te enojes, ya te dije que estaba con algunos clientes. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo? ¿Pasó algo? — Pese a que aparentaba estar tranquilo, Ace poseía una inmensa culpa. Era consciente de que estaba mintiéndole a Serpiente, puesto que no se había encontrado con ningún cliente, sino que había estado firmando un contrato con aquella banda de música.

Sanford echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, recargando su espalda en el torso de Ace.

—Tú dime…— Serpiente estiró su mano hasta la pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente al sofá, sujetando aquel papel que había enrollado y depositado bajo un par de libros. Acercó la correspondencia al rostro de Ace, esperando a que éste la retirase de su extremidad. —Es una carta…

Ace sostuvo el sobre entre sus dedos, desconcertándose ante el misterio que transmitía Serpiente. No dudó en leerlo, no obstante no parecía conmocionado.

— ¿Esto qué? — Ace alzó una de sus cejas.

— ¿Qué? No sé qué hacer, Ace…— Serpiente comentó, cerrando los ojos mientras percibía el aroma de Ace.

—Ir. ¿Acaso no tienes sueños, Serpiente? No puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Ese hombre podría dejarte una herencia millonaria…— Serpiente se apartó de Ace, sorprendiéndose ante las palabras de éste. Era enigmático que Copular hablase de aquella forma.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Y tú sí tienes sueños? Yo no sé si quiera ir…es decir, no me agrada…— Serpiente parecía inseguro, no obstante sus cuestiones golpearon duramente en la consciencia de Ace, quien una vez más se sintió un verdadero traidor al no confesar que se había unido a una banda de música.

—Bueno…yo sí tengo sueños, Serpiente. Muchos…por eso te digo que no pierdas esa oportunidad. Todo va a estar bien, en serio…

— ¿Cuáles son tus sueños?— Ingleberry se atrevió a cuestionar; la actitud tan extraña de Ace había provocado que Sanford comenzase a imaginar que éste estaba ocultándole algún detalle más allá de sus infidelidades. Ace desvió la mirada, sintiéndose acorralado.

—Los estoy cumpliendo, ya sabes…la banda…el negocio. Mierda, Serpiente. No me hostigues…— Ace pronunció exteriorizando su incomodidad, misma que se esfumó al visualizar una dulce sonrisa en Ingleberry.

—Ya…no te preocupes. Es sólo que te vi extraño, pero no pienso investigarte…tú sabes lo que haces…— Serpiente volvió a recostarse en Ace. No aspiraba acosar a su ex novio, imaginando que no resultaría grave aquello que Ace ocultaba. Quizás estaba imaginando una nueva manera de hacer crecer el negocio en el laboratorio.

No obstante la culpa estaba consumiendo a Ace, quien realmente aún no quería pronunciar absolutamente nada que tratase de su nueva profesión.

—Sólo ve con Miles…es un anciano y no tiene familia ¿no?— Ace besó el cuello de Serpiente, quien afirmó con la cabeza ante la cuestión.

Ace poseía la razón absoluta; no perdería nada si asistía a aquella mansión y permitía un acercamiento, después de todo su padre ya no podía obligarle a nada, Sanford poseía la mayoría de edad.

—Sí…estás en lo cierto. Creo que comenzaba a ahogarme en un vaso con agua…sin embargo aún me duele lo que hizo. Es decir…mi madre…— Ace lo interrumpió tomándole suavemente del cabello para obligarle a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, robándole un apasionado beso.

Serpiente fue el primero en apartarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste con ganas después de lo del laboratorio? — Serpiente preguntó mordazmente, apartándose de Ace para conseguir estar frente a frente. Copular le dedicó una mirada coqueta.

—De hecho sí, pero Billy lo arruinó. Ese idiota es tan impertinente…hasta cuando éramos adolescentes…— El líder de la banda Gangrena estiró sus brazos para atraer a Sanford y situarlo en su regazo, colocando ambas manos en los muslos de su ex novio. —Siempre me delataba cuando hacíamos planes…

—Y tú terminabas culpándome…— Sanford lo acusó, sonriéndole de manera encantadora.

— ¿Qué podía hacer? En ese entonces me desagradabas porque no quería admitir que me gustabas. Siempre me preguntaba si yo te atraía…— Ace señaló mientras depositaba suaves besos en el cuello de Ingleberry, quien gozaba de aquellas caricias mientras sonreía burlonamente.

— ¿Por qué pensabas eso?...ni siquiera había dicho que me gustaban los hombres. — Ace comenzó a reír ante las palabras de Serpiente. Era tan adorable.

— ¡Por favor! Desde que éramos niños siempre estabas mirándome y haciendo lo que te pedía…— Copular no paraba de reír, mientras que Serpiente frunció el ceño ante sus acusaciones.

— ¿Qué? Eso no tiene nada qué ver, simplemente te admiraba y quería agradarte…— Sanford contraatacó cruzándose de brazos.

—Serpiente, solías acercarte para ahuyentar a las niñas que me rodeaban. Al principio me molestaba, aunque después me gustaste…cuando entramos a la adolescencia y tu cuerpo no cambió como el mío o el de los chicos…ya sabes. Tú eres más delgado que ellos…tus hombros son más estrechos y… no sé, eres sexy— Ace no titubeó más, apretó uno de los muslos de Sanford mientras su boca se unió a la del muchacho serpentino, devorándola apasionadamente.

Serpiente deslizó sus delgados brazos en el cuello de su ex novio, acercándose cada vez más a su cuerpo. Ambos parecían completamente hipnotizados ante aquel sensual beso, sin embargo Sanford fue el primero en alejarse, rompiendo aquel erótico contacto.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?— Serpiente interrogó mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de su ex novio, quien le miraba inmutablemente.

—Obviamente. No me gusta el sofá, es incómodo…— Ace sonrió burlonamente, posicionando ambas manos en los costados de la cadera de Serpiente, procurando que los dos muslos de Sanford rodeasen su cintura para conseguir elevarlo.

El rostro de Ingleberry permanecía cercano a aquel que pertenecía a Ace; ambos se dedicaban miradas saciadas de añoranza, sensualidad y afecto, aquél cariño que habían reprimido al haberse separado.

Resultaba dificultoso desprenderse de todo aquel amor que poseían, sin embargo expresarlo podía ser mortal; ambos conocían perfectamente los defectos que poseían, siendo conscientes de que todo aquel escenario romántico finalizaría si alguno de los dos cometía un error más.

Ace caminaba hacia la habitación; sostenía firmemente a Serpiente, quien no paraba de proporcionarle húmedos besos en el cuello, despojándole de eróticos jadeos.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación de Serpiente, Copular aprovechó para posicionar sobre la cama a su ex novio; había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde aquella última vez en la cual se habían acostado, no obstante ninguno de los dos poseían temores, necesitaban permanecer cerca.

—Serpiente, ¿por qué no has buscado a alguien más? — Ace era experto destruyendo momentos repletos de romanticismo, no obstante Ingleberry estaba acostumbrado a aquello, por lo cual simplemente esbozó una dulce sonrisa saturada de complicidad.

—Porque tú eres el único que me interesa…pero cuando llegue alguien más, te prometo que me iré. — Sanford pronunció descaradamente, no obstante Ace no pareció enfadarse; Copular conocía perfectamente a Serpiente, siendo consciente de que jamás existiría otra persona en la vida de su ex novio.

Ace suspiró; no comprendía por qué estaba comportándose excesivamente lerdo, sin embargo ya no pretendía dudar más, por lo cual deslizó una de sus manos a través de la camiseta de Serpiente. Consiguió percibir la firmeza de aquel abdomen y la suavidad de aquella piel. Sanford echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Era placentero poseer a Ace sólo para él.

—Pareces virgen, Ace. — Ingleberry bromeó pretendiendo enfadar a su ex novio. Ace esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, evitando frustrarse ante aquel comentario.

—Y tú eres una zorra, Serpiente. —

Era enigmática aquella manera que poseían para conectarse al momento de tener relaciones sexuales; sus cuerpos se comunicaban totalmente, comprendiéndose sin necesidad de hablar. Cotidianamente discutían, no obstante la conexión que poseían en el ámbito sexual era la razón principal para continuar con aquella tóxica relación. No existía nadie que pudiese reemplazar a Ace, no obstante Serpiente también era imposible de sustituir.

—No lo creo. Tú eres lento… ¿Acaso las drogas consumieron tu cerebro?— Sanford bromeó mientras posicionaba sus delgadas manos sobre la chaqueta de Ace, despojándola de su cuerpo.

—Mi cerebro funciona mucho mejor que el tuyo, Serpiente —Ace contraatacó mientras proyectaba una mirada cargada de intensidad; sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban ante la luz blanca de aquella habitación, sin embargo manifestaba una actitud ciertamente ausente, misma que resaltó al permanecer observando por algunos segundos aquella lámpara ubicaba en el recinto. Sanford vislumbró aquella actitud distraída, no obstante prefirió ahorrar sus comentarios; no comprendía qué ocurría con Ace.

Finalmente Copular salió de su letargo y posicionó sus manos en la cadera de Sanford, sonriéndole socarronamente. Hundió el rostro en el delicado cuello del chico, recorriendo su suave piel con la lengua, misma que no dudó en morder fieramente. Ingleberry gimió ante el dolor de aquella violenta caricia, manifestando su disgusto a través de proporcionar rasguños a la espalda de Ace, aquella que aún continuaba vestida.

—Idiota…vas a matarme…— Serpiente gruñó para después fruncir el ceño.

—Sí, sí voy a matarte pero de placer, pequeña zorra…— Ace sonrió maliciosamente, provocando que Sanford olvidase su malestar.

—Hazlo…—

Ambos compartieron un sensual beso; las manos de Ace se ocuparon de apretar los muslos de su ex novio, sin interesarle si podría llegar a marcar aquella delicada piel.

Ace se sentía acorralado; disfrutaba de hacer el amor con Serpiente, no obstante le resultaba frustrante no conseguir olvidarlo. Lo amaba, lo adoraba como un loco; ninguna otra persona era competencia para Sanford, quien terminaba siendo una completa adicción. No obstante Ace no pretendía abandonar sus sueños por rescatar su relación con el amor de su vida.

— ¿Qué pasaría si te mando a la mierda para siempre, Sanford? —Ace preguntó sin vergüenza alguna, simulando que aquella cuestión fuese la más amable que podía pronunciar.

Serpiente protestó una vez más, percibiéndose frustrado por aquellas palabras.

—Nada...supongo. ¿Quieres que me mate?— Ingleberry interrogó alzando una de sus cejas. —No creo que lo hagas...—

Ace liberó una suave y burlona carcajada tras escuchar lo último. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y aferró las manos a la espalda de Sanford para besarlo de nuevo.

Devoró sus labios por un par de minutos. No quería pensar en el mañana; sólo en el ahora, en que tenía a Serpiente entre sus brazos para él solo. Podía tocarlo, morderlo, acariciarlo; hacer lo que desease con el hermoso cuerpo de su ex novio.

—Eres tan idiota, pero tan idiota... —Copular murmuró en medio de aquel pasional beso, deslizando los pantalones de Ingleberry, quien lo miraba fijamente. —Me tienes en tus manos, Serpiente. No permitiría que lo hicieses…no antes que yo…— Confesó sin siquiera ser consciente de que estaba exponiendo sus más gentiles sentimientos. Ante aquellas palabras, Sanford percibió como su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer a causa de la vergüenza; Ace siempre conseguía hacerle sentir amado, pese a las crueles traiciones que habían quebrado aquel romance.

—Ace…— Copular interrumpió las palabras de Sanford, optando por rasgar la camiseta de su ex novio, dejando descubierto aquel sensual pecho.

—No hables, putita…— Ace situó uno de sus dedos sobre la boca de Serpiente, obligándole a callar. No aspiraba que Serpiente mencionase alguna frase romántica que terminaría desarmando al líder de la banda Gangrena.

Aunque le doliese, Ace era consciente de que debía empezar a alejarse de Sanford. Serpiente le dedicó una sonrisa dulce; pese a que Ace solía ser bastante ofensivo, lo amaba. Amaba a aquel hombre que había conocido cuando solían ser niños.

Copular posicionó su rostro cercano al torso de su ex novio, aprovechando para lamer uno de aquellos erectos pezones. Sanford no concebía parar de gemir, mordiéndose los labios ante la excitación que ascendía a través de su cuerpo. Transcurridos algunos segundos, Ace se alejó.

—Tócame, perra…no esperes a que haga todo el trabajo…— Ace señaló mientras fruncía el ceño, ocasionando que Serpiente emitiese una animada carcajada.

—Ya, lo haré. Que desesperado eres…— Sanford situó sus manos en aquella camiseta perteneciente a Ace, encargándose de despojarlo de ésta. Aprovechó para empujar a Ace, posicionándose sobre él. Decidió lamer el abdomen de su ex novio, hasta subir a su cuello, mismo que decidió morder sensualmente.

Ace gozaba de aquellas caricias, no obstante no concebía detener el tormento que invadía su cabeza; quería decir la verdad, no obstante temía que Serpiente intentase convencerle de permanecer a su lado. No aspiraba abandonar sus sueños, sin embargo amaba a Ingleberry.

Copular estaba consciente de que Sanford aún era su chico, aquél muchacho incondicional con el cual había establecido una conexión especial, sin embargo ya había tomado una decisión; disfrutaría de aquellos momentos con Serpiente, no obstante comenzaría a alejarse en cuanto su carrera comenzase a progresar.

Serpiente le dedicó una mirada saciada de sensualidad, aprovechando para bajar la bragueta de su ex novio. Ace no planeaba mantenerse quieto, por lo cual situó una de sus manos en el trasero de Serpiente, apretándolo descaradamente.

Ambos jadeaban, sintiéndose increíblemente calientes en aquel instante. Ace no pretendía esperar más, descendió aquella última prenda para conseguir situar sus dedos sobre la estrecha entrada de su ex novio, misma que comenzó a acariciar en cuanto percibió cómo Serpiente le masturbaba sobre la ropa interior, provocando que su erección aumentase.

— ¿Te gusta, princesa?— Ace interrogó mientras frotaba el borde de la cavidad anal de Ingleberry. Sanford lo miró intensamente, respondiendo aquella cuestión con un erótico y húmedo beso.

—Tú sabes que sí…— Ingleberry descendió la ropa interior de su ex novio, admirando aquel falo erecto. Su mano se deslizó por el glande hasta terminar en los testículos; le gustaba vislumbrar las expresiones de Ace cuando lo masturbaba.

Los jadeos de ambos invadían aquella habitación; el ambiente era tan cálido que ninguno de los dos podía parar de tocarse. Ace aprovechó para deslizar uno de sus dedos dentro de Serpiente, quien emitió un fuerte gemido ante aquella invasión.

Aquel masaje se tornó más violento en cuanto Ace introdujo un dedo más, procurando dilatar perfectamente a su ex novio. Una vez que lo consiguió, retiró su mano de aquella cálida cavidad, aprovechando para situarse sobre Sanford.

—Eres mío, Serpiente…— Ace era autoritario, por lo cual pronunció aquellas palabras mientras introducía el glande en el ano de Serpiente. Sanford clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su ex novio, mirándolo amorosamente.

—Te amo, Ace…— Ingleberry confesó, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de aquellas embestidas que comenzaban a enloquecerlo.

Aquella frase terminó golpeando la consciencia de Ace, quien suavizó la mirada ante la sinceridad de Sanford.

—También te amo, Sanford…—Copular correspondió aquellos sentimientos, permitiéndose llamar por su verdadero nombre a aquel muchacho que tanto amaba.

Sus cuerpos se unían eróticamente, cediendo a sus instintos más salvajes.

En el transcurso de aquella noche ninguno de los dos era capaz de recordar la toxicidad que les había separado. Sencillamente estaban amándose en total honestidad, como la primera vez en la cual decidieron no separarse jamás, promesa que lamentablemente Ace no estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Ambos se adoraban, se amaban intensamente, no obstante juntos podían llegar a asesinarse, sin embargo a la lejanía morían por amor. Un amor tan mortífero, tan venenoso y peligroso que concebía desatar sus instintos más deletéreos, intoxicándose con aquellas noches de adicción.


	18. Dos meses

**Hola a todos uwu. Primeramente pretendo agradecer a los usuarios María y Luca por sus comentarios con respecto a esta historia; ciertamente me hace muy feliz leer que les agrada mi fanfiction. Sin embargo soy consciente de que no he cumplido mi promesa de subir capítulo diariamente, por ello les ofrezco una disculpa.**

 **Ingresé al penúltimo semestre de bachillerato e infaliblemente me entusiasma demasiado puesto que estoy cursando diseño gráfico. El escaso tiempo que me resta lo utilizo para convivir con mi prometida y después duermo xD. No obstante por semana intentaré subir al menos dos capítulos. Espero que continúen leyéndome .**

 **Sin más qué mencionar, disfruten el capítulo de hoy.**

Capítulo 18. Dos meses.

Había concluido aquella noche repleta de romanticismo en la cual se habían entregado una vez más al amor que los consumía. El reloj marcaba el número seis, siendo señal de que pronto saldría el sol. Serpiente continuaba durmiendo, no obstante Ace no conseguía despejar su mente para descansar; percibía una enorme culpa a causa de aquel secreto que no pretendía relevar, sin embargo no aspiraba abandonar sus sueños. Había sido un desafío increíblemente complejo el hecho de participar en aquella audición, por lo cual prefería conservar sus objetivos ocultos, asegurándose de que nadie los destruiría.

Mientras meditaba, su vista se posó en aquel reloj que permanecía en aquella pared azul; emitió un suspiro repleto de resignación, siendo consciente de que en una hora comenzarían los ensayos con aquella banda de música. Pese a que deseaba permanecer junto a Sanford, sabía que aquello era imposible, por lo cual procuró apartar de su pecho aquella preciosa silueta perteneciente a su ex novio. Sanford era tan perezoso que no manifestó señales de querer despertar.

Después de aquello, Ace sujetó sus prendas y optó por vestirse; necesitaba ir a su departamento para tomar una ducha y preparar su instrumento para los ensayos. Una vez que consiguió cubrir su cuerpo, salió cautelosamente de aquella vivienda.

No demoró en aproximarse a su hogar, por lo cual procuró apresurarse al realizar cada una de sus actividades programadas en su rutina. Al finalizar optó por dirigirse al estacionamiento y abordar su vehículo, encaminándose a aquel estudio en el cual se encontraría con sus nuevos colegas.

Logró llegar a su objetivo al transcurrir treinta minutos, por lo cual descendió del automóvil con rapidez. Estaba atrasado, sin embargo al ingresar al estudio no recibió ninguna reprimenda; su apariencia ruda era suficiente motivo para atemorizar a aquellos músicos con los cuales convivía.

—Siento llegar tarde. — Ace se disculpó mientras retiraba la funda de su bajo. El vocalista de aquella banda emitió un suspiro.

—No, no te preocupes. En realidad no hemos comenzado…lo que ocurre es que...nuestro representante programó una gira para promocionar el nuevo disco. Es en dos meses, por lo cual debemos prepararnos bastante. Queríamos hablar de esto antes de comenzar, sin embargo no podíamos hacerlo sin ti…— Aquel muchacho pelirrojo se sentó en un pequeño sofá que permanecía en el sitio, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Ace, no obstante Copular parecía bastante ausente.

Aquella noticia había sido un golpe bastante fuerte para la consciencia de Ace; jamás había idealizado que su carrera despegaría inmediatamente, por lo cual tendría qué despedirse de Sanford antes de lo meditado. Emitió un suspiro saciado de culpabilidad, provocando que sus compañeros posasen sus miradas sobre él.

— ¿Sucede algo?—El guitarrista principal de aquella banda manifestaba preocupación; jamás habían vislumbrado tan consternado a Ace.

Copular negó con la cabeza, acomodándose las gafas, aquellas que habían descendido a través del tabique de su nariz.

—No, no sucede nada. — Ace mentía, mentía como siempre solía hacerlo. Era consciente de que estaba cometiendo una colosal equivocación al permanecer en silencio y no confesar la verdad a su ex novio, no obstante no poseía el valor suficiente para destruir aquel corazón que le había entregado absolutamente todo.

Percibía frustración, sintiéndose increíblemente miserable; Serpiente no merecía más dolor, sin embargo Ace no pretendía renunciar a sus sueños, aquellos por los cuales había afrontado una infinidad de conflictos. Dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, disculpándose internamente con Serpiente, siendo consciente de que jamás cumpliría aquella promesa en la cual habían decretado permanecer juntos para siempre.

"Alguien más te amará y ése no seré yo"

Formuló aquella oración saciada de un indeleble dolor, acompañado de aquella severa libertad que Sanford jamás deseó.

Finalmente había realizado acto de presencia frente a aquella mansión a la cual había prometido jamás volver a ingresar; percibía un increíble nerviosismo ascender a través de su silueta, sintiéndose acorralado en aquel trágico escenario saturado de dudas. Serpiente no se consideraba capaz de afrontar la realidad que atravesaba su existencia, no pretendía pertenecer al mundo de su progenitor; sencillamente aspiraba cerrar aquel ciclo que le había atormentado por años. Pese a que Ace le había ayudado a encontrar a su padre, el primer encuentro con éste había sido terriblemente amargo, por lo cual aquella relación paternal jamás floreció. Las dudas permanecieron sepultadas en el corazón de Serpiente, ocasionándole que no concibiese dormir en paz, que desarrollase una personalidad increíblemente dependiente que terminaría por arruinar su relación con Copular.

Ingleberry ya no anhelaba verse a un espejo y abominar aquello que miraba; necesitaba respuestas sobre su pasado, quería conocer aquel mundo al que pertenecía, mismo del cual le habían despojado. Necesitaba acabar con aquella incertidumbre y aquel instante era perfecto para lograrlo.

Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre de la mansión, no obstante no consiguió hacerlo puesto que en aquel momento se abrió la puerta principal de la vivienda, provocando que Serpiente se sobresaltase, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás. Frente a sus ojos se situaba un mozalbete de apariencia sofisticada; utilizaba anteojos y vestía prendas formales, resaltando aquella varonil silueta de la cual era poseedor. Su rostro era hermoso, adornado con una amable sonrisa dirigida hacia Serpiente, quien parecía aturdido ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

—Disculpe, ¿quién es usted?— Aquella dulce voz ocasionó que Sanford saliese de aquella conmoción que le había aprisionado, carraspeando ante la cuestión formulada por aquel muchacho.

—Ah…yo…mi nombre es Sanford D. Ingleberry. Estoy buscando al señor Miles Gallagher…—Ingleberry respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sintiendo una inmensa necesidad de salir corriendo.

Aquel enigmático joven abrió enormemente sus grises ojos, no obstante enseguida volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

—Oh, perdón. Disculpe mis modales. Estaba por irme, sin embargo no es relevante. Pase…— El individuo caminó algunos pasos hacia un costado del interior de la mansión, permitiéndole el acceso a Serpiente, quien continuaba bastante confundido. —Mi nombre es Anthony Lexington; soy ahijado del señor Gallagher. Me ha comentado sobre usted, Ingleberry. ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber?— Anthony realizó una distinguida reverencia, ocasionando incomodidad en Ingleberry, quien desvió la mirada ante aquella escena.

—No…no es necesario que seas tan formal. Simplemente quiero hablar con tu padrino…por favor…— La voz de Sanford podía percibirse increíblemente tensa; le resultaba complicado familiarizarse con personas ajenas a la banda Gangrena.

—Muy bien. Entonces sígueme, Sanford. — Lexington realizó un gesto repleto de amabilidad, ofreciendo uno de sus brazos para Sanford. Serpiente frunció el ceño, negándose a la caballerosidad de aquel muchacho.

—Prefiero caminar detrás de ti…— Los brillantes ojos amarillos de Serpiente parecían fulminar aquella exquisita silueta que le acompañaba, no obstante Anthony persistía con aquel semblante cordial.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por uno de los pasillos de aquella descomunal mansión, siendo testigos de la soledad que rodeaba aquellas paredes.

—El señor Gallagher se encuentra en la biblioteca. Me comentó que vendrías, Sanford; ciertamente te reconocí como miembro de la familia porque tus ojos son muy parecidos a los de mi padrino. — Pese a que Lexington lucía tan afable, Serpiente no manifestaba señales de querer interactuar, por lo cual Anthony prefirió no mencionar más.

Una vez que pisaron la costosa alfombra que adornaba el suelo de aquella biblioteca, Serpiente percibió cómo sus piernas se tornaban trémulas. Aquel sitio era inmenso, por lo cual a la lejanía vislumbró la silueta de Miles, quien permanecía sentado sobre un sofá marrón mientras leía un libro

Anthony caminó hasta la zona en la cual permanecía su padrino, ocasionando que éste desviase su atención del libro que se posaba entre sus manos.

—Señor, su hijo está aquí…— Anthony mencionó utilizando un tono de voz tenue. Serpiente se acercó hasta el sofá en el cual permanecía su progenitor.

Gallagher se levantó al vislumbrar a Sanford, dirigiendo su áspera mirada hacia aquellos amarillos ojos pertenecientes a Serpiente.

—Anthony, por favor retírese. Necesito hablar con Sanford…—

Lexington obedeció aquella orden, dejándoles en total privacidad.

—Tome asiento, Sanford…— Serpiente acató aquella indicación, sin embargo no desprendía su mirada de aquella perteneciente a su progenitor; no le temía y estaba dispuesto a hacérselo saber.

—Vine porque tengo preguntas por hacer, no porque me interese arreglar algo contigo…— Serpiente pronunció repleto de rencor; jamás perdonaría a aquel hombre que había abandonado a su madre.

Gallagher volvió a posarse en aquel sofá marrón, mirando a Serpiente quien permanecía sentado frente a él.

—Lo sé, sabía que vendría por eso. Estoy dispuesto a resolver sus dudas, Sanford, sin embargo antes de ello me gustaría que escuchase mi propuesta…

—No, no quiero escuchar antes. Quiero que me respondas, Miles. Quiero eso y lo quiero ahora…— Sanford era demandante, lo sabía. No iba a doblegarse ante aquella bestia disfrazada de caballero.

Miles emitió un suspiro, afirmando con la cabeza.

—Le escucho…

—Quiero saber por qué abandonaste a mi madre sabiendo que estaba embarazada. Quiero saber por qué no me buscaste antes y por qué ahora te apareces así como si fuese fácil para todos…— La voz de Serpiente se escuchaba atestada de odio. Gallagher se frotó las sienes.

—Era muy joven, Sanford. También era un hombre muy inmaduro y por eso me esfumé de la vida de su madre. Sé que hice mal, sin embargo pese a que soy consciente de que nuestra relación no nacerá del perdón, quiero que sepa que pretendo tomar la responsabilidad que no tomé durante el tiempo que estuve fuera de su vida. Sanford, estoy enfermo de cáncer y aspiro que usted sea mi heredero. —

Serpiente no concebía asimilar aquello que estaba escuchando, no conseguía digerir el hecho de que ese hombre estaba buscándole para entregarle una fortuna. Parecía una trampa y no estaba dispuesto a caer en ella. No iba a tornarse vulnerable ante aquel varón enfermo; Ingleberry se sentía incapaz para percibir compasión.

— ¿Por qué yo? Tiene un ahijado…dele su maldita fortuna a él….

—No. Él ya tiene la herencia que le corresponde por parte de mi única hermana ya fallecida. Sanford, no tengo a nadie más que a mi ahijado. Realmente ambiciono reparar nuestro lazo familiar. Por ello escribí una carta para usted. Quiero ofrecerle todo lo que jamás le brindé en su infancia. Uno de mis planes es que usted asista a una universidad en Inglaterra y se prepare para encargarse de sus futuras empresas. En caso de que no desee hacerlo, alguien más se encargará de ello, sin embargo usted seguirá siendo el único propietario. Ya tengo hablado todo esto con mi abogado. Por favor…acepte, Sanford…— Miles desprendía un aura saciada de honestidad. Su enfermedad estaba abatiéndole y su único deseo era que Serpiente estuviese a su lado en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Una vez más, Sanford se sentía acorralado; no pretendía aceptar puesto que no aspiraba alejarse de Ace, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en la muerte de su madre, anhelando honrarla de alguna manera.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?— Serpiente interrogó manifestando desconfianza.

—Que procure visitarme al hospital en el cual me internaré; sencillamente quiero irme en paz. No se obligue a responder ahora; le ofrezco dos meses para digerirlo. Mi vuelo a Inglaterra es en una semana, sin embargo mi ahijado se quedará en Saltadilla para frecuentarle e intentar convencerle de aceptar. — Gallagher extendió su mano hacia Sanford, quien no concebía creer en aquella propuesta que recientemente había escuchado.

Era complicado imaginar que sucesos tan maravillosos sucediesen en realidad. Negarse era su principal opción, no obstante aceptar aquella oferta no resultaría devastador. Estrechó la mano de su progenitor para después levantarse del sofá.

—Está bien, lo voy a pensar. Me iré ahora…

—Espere, le pediré a Anthony que le acompañe hasta la puerta…—

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la biblioteca, caminando hasta la inmensa sala de aquella vivienda. Anthony permanecía sentado en un sillón blanco; parecía concentrado mientras revisaba la hora en aquel costoso reloj que se posaba en una de sus muñecas.

—Anthony, acompaña a Sanford hasta la puerta. — Gallagher pronunció manifestando su autoridad en aquella pequeña familia.

Lexington acomodó sus anteojos y se levantó de aquel cómodo sofá.

—Sí, señor. Estaba por ir a la universidad hace un momento, sin embargo preferí quedarme en caso de que necesitase de mi presencia…—

—No te preocupes, Anthony. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer…—

Serpiente bufó ante aquella escena repleta de formalidad. Optó por caminar hacia Anthony, quien esbozaba una sonrisa bastante dulce. Ambos se despidieron de Miles, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de la mansión. Una vez que se encontraron en el jardín de la vivienda, Anthony miró a Serpiente y volvió a ofrecer su brazo para caminar juntos.

— ¿Por quién me tomas?— Serpiente cuestionó exhibiendo su terrible carácter.

—Perdón. — Anthony bajó su extremidad y continuó avanzando junto a Sanford. —Mi padrino me dijo que debía frecuentarte durante dos meses. Sencillamente aspiro establecer un vínculo de confianza entre nosotros, Sanford…— Serpiente gruñó una vez más, negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero un vínculo de confianza. Llámame Serpiente, mierda. No me digas Sanford…— Ingleberry ordenó mientras exhibía su frustración, ocasionando que Lexington sonriese divertidamente.

— ¿Serpiente? ¿Por qué?— Por primera vez Sanford se percató de que alguien manifestaba interés por sus palabras. Era enigmático que aquel escenario se presentase con un desconocido. Bufó, procurando reprimir su alegría.

—Porque así me llamó el líder de la banda en la cual estoy…— Ingleberry respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Una banda? ¿De qué?— Anthony era una persona bastante inquisidora y Serpiente despertaba aquella curiosidad en él.

—Una banda de delincuentes…— Serpiente estaba convencido de que con aquella respuesta Anthony se intimidaría, sin embargo aquello no sucedió, ocasionándole asombro. Lexington mantenía aquel perfil afable.

—Algo así me comentó mi padrino. También me dijo que tu novio era quien lo había buscado. Ciertamente sólo esperaba que me lo dijeras…— Serpiente esbozó una sonrisa divertida ante la confesión de aquel muchacho; al parecer no era tan inocente y dulce como suponía. Le había estado engañando en todo aquel trayecto hacia la salida de la vivienda.

—Así que sabes de mí. Vaya…— Serpiente suspiró, sin embargo emitió una suave carcajada al escuchar la animada risa de Anthony.

—Sólo quería que tú me contaras sobre ti. Eres bastante adorable como para ser un delincuente…— Lexington señaló mientras sonreía.

Sanford percibió incomodidad ante aquel comentario, desviando la mirada.

—Mi novio es el líder de la banda. Supongo que por eso me toman en serio…— Sanford bromeó mientras exhibía un gesto amigable. Ciertamente le resultaba enigmático convivir agradablemente con un individuo al cual apenas había conocido.

—Eso también lo sé. Sé mucho sobre ti, Serpiente. Si quieres para sentirte en confianza puedo confesar algo sobre mí. Mira, yo también soy homosexual…— Ante aquellas palabras, Serpiente se despojó de la risa y la amabilidad; dirigió su mirada hacia aquellos ojos grises pertenecientes a Anthony y formuló un gesto repleto de confusión.

— ¿Ah, sí?—

—Sí. ¿Te incomodé?— Anthony preguntó ostentando una ligera preocupación.

—No…— Ingleberry negó con la cabeza y suspiró. —Sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa. Creí que me dirías otra cosa…

—En realidad no tengo mucho qué contar. Mi padre se casó con la hermana del señor Gallagher. En ese entonces yo poseía tres años, sin embargo un mes después ambos murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Mi verdadera madre falleció el día de mi nacimiento. Prácticamente mi infancia la transcurrí junto a tu padre, Serpiente. — Por algunos segundos el semblante de Anthony exhibió una intensa nostalgia que compartió con Serpiente; Ingleberry comprendía perfectamente aquella añoranza.

—Lo siento…—

—No te preocupes. Ya lo asimilé…— Anthony respondió, regresando a aquella expresión cordial y serena. Sanford le dedicó una sonrisa, sin embargo no dijo nada más. Por fin habían salido de aquella lujosa residencia y debía ir al laboratorio a trabajar.

—Debo irme. Tengo que ir al trabajo…— Serpiente comentó dirigiendo un gesto simpático hacia Anthony, quien realizó una reverencia.

—No te preocupes; yo debo ir a la universidad. Nos vemos después, Sanford. — Ambos compartieron la última sonrisa, estrechando sus manos para después tomar caminos distintos.

Aquella mañana había sido extremadamente enigmática para Serpiente; había despertado sin Ace a su lado y pese a que intentó comunicarse con él para saber en dónde se encontraba, jamás recibió alguna respuesta. Después de aquel acontecimiento había decidido enfrentar su realidad, sin saber que recibiría aquella propuesta que no dejaba de golpear su consciencia.

Poseía tiempo limitado para aceptar; precisamente dos meses, mismos con los cuales contaba Ace para confesar aquella verdad que destruiría su relación con Serpiente.

Dos meses que definirían el destino de aquel nocivo amor que les unía, que les mantenía vivos en aquel camino hacia la muerte.


End file.
